Recueil d'OS Harry Potter
by ElilouWeasley
Summary: Je vous partage mes OS que j'ai écrit l'année dernière, sur plusieurs couples et personnages que j'aime. Si vous aimez le concept, laissez moi un review pour que je publie les suivants!
1. Chapitre 1 : Introduction

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Je vous propose un recueil d'OS que j'ai écrit l'année dernière et que je souhaitais retravailler. Pour le Noël de l'année dernière, j'ai écrit un OS par jour en guise de Calendrier de l'Avent pour ma page Facebook "Potterhead's Wonderland". Certains (la plupart, en fait) correspondent à des couples, originaux ou canon, ou pas du tout, des personnages et des situations. Tous les jours, il y avait un vote pour choisir le sujet.

J'espère que le concept vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé le faire. Si vous aimez, j'en posterai de plus en plus jusqu'à la fin. Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review pour me dire si vous avez aimé, ou non !

Bonne lecture et bonne journée :)))


	2. Chapitre 2 : Jily

Pour ce premier OS, je vous propose le thème Jily ! (James + Lily)

Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

James Potter descendit les escaliers de son dortoir en baillant. Pour lui, la nuit avait été très courte, et rien qu'à voir ses poches sous ses yeux chocolat, ce n'avait pas été suffisant.

Il entra dans la petite pièce ronde et chaleureuse qu'était la Salle Commune des Lions et vit Sirius et Remus sortir par le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour le petit déjeuner.

"Patmol ! Lunard !"

Les concernés se retournèrent, leurs têtes aussi fatiguées que celle du garçon, et le saluèrent vaguement. Ils attendirent que le brun les rejoignent.

"Où est Peter ?" demanda James quand le trio eut dépassé la porte de la Grande Salle.

"Il est descendu il y a vingt minutes."

"Il a eu la chance de dormir, LUI." dit Remus en accentuant le pronom, tout en lançant un regard noir aux deux garçons à ses côtés.

En effet, la veille, James et Sirius avait parlé pendant un bon quart de la nuit, empêchant Remus de dormir, sur le lit d'à côté. Ils avaient tous fermé les yeux que vers 3h du matin, alors que Peter ronflait depuis bien plus longtemps.

Ils s'assirent finalement à la table des Gryffondor. D'un geste machinal, Sirius et James se servirent un grand verre de jus de citrouille, tandis que Remus se prenait un toast qu'il machouilla, dans ses pensées. Peter s'approcha d'eux, un grand sourire sur son visage enfantin, caché par ses cheveux bouclés.

"Vous avez raté les hiboux !" s'écria-t-il en montant quatre journaux dans ses mains.

Chacun prit une Gazette du Sorcier que James feuilleta rapidement. Il ne chercha que la case Quidditch et en voyant que les actualités n'étaient pas intéressantes, il la referma.

Remus, lui, plongea son nez dedans, les sourcils froncés, et n'en sortit que quand la Grande Salle fut vide.

"On a quoi, comme cours ?" demanda James.

Peter, en guise de réponse, lui colla leur emploi du temps sous le nez. Malheureusement, la case potions lui apparut et il soupira d'exaspération.

"Potions dès le matin, ça devrait être interdit."

"Qui ça intéresse de toute manière ?" demanda Sirius en se levant, suivi par les trois autres garçons. "A part Servilus ?"

Peter et James rirent grassement tandis que Remus fermait, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce surnom, son visage dans une grimace crispée. Il n'aimait pas quand les garçons se moquaient de lui, parce qu'il disait que s'ils riaient de sa différence, ils pourraient très bien rire de lui-même. James ne savait pas vraiment s'il était d'accord ou non, mais en tout cas, c'était très drôle de se moquer de Rogue. Surtout qu'il était trop proche de Lily Evans à son goût.

Les Maraudeurs atteignirent les cachots et entrèrent dans la pièce la plus reculée de celle-ci. Cette salle n'avait jamais vraiment changé en 6 années à Poudlard, mis à part quelques étagères ici et là. Chaque flacon comportait un aliment trempé dans un liquide d'une couleur anormale qui avait le don de retourner l'estomac de James de si bon matin.

Ils prirent place à leur table favorite, où Remus et Peter s'asseyaient à deux, et Sirius et James derrière. Ainsi, ils pouvaient dormir tandis que le loup-garou faisait tout le travail.

Le professeur arriva et James se mit en mode "sommeil". De tous les cours qu'il avait, les Potions étaient celui qu'il aimait le moins. Soit à cause du ton monocorde de leur prof, soit à cause de ces consignes interminables qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Mais il y avait bien une chose qu'il adorait dans ce cours. Plus particulièrement, dans cette classe. Et cette "chose" était située juste à la table à côté d'eux : Lily Evans. Cette dernière, penchée sur son chaudron, faisait tomber petit à petit des morceaux d'oeil de crapaud. A côté d'elle, sa meilleure amie, Janice Louvier, avait posé sa tête entre ses bras et ne semblait pas attentive aux manipulations de la rouquine. De toute façon, elle était tellement concentrée dans sa tâche qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'aide.

Ses cheveux frôlaient son dos à chaque mouvement, et ses doigts fins maniaient les ingrédients avec délicatesse. Ses yeux verts bouteille faisaient ressortir ses tâches de rousseur et étaient emplis de minutie.

James fixait la jeune femme depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes quand Sirius lui claqua les doigts devant ses yeux, le réveillant un instant de sa torpeur.

"Hého, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? J'ai l'impression de parler à un balai, là."

Le garçon tourna alors légèrement la tête dans la direction que regardait James quelques instants plus tôt et haussa les sourcils. Un sourire malicieux vient prendre place sur ses lèvres.

"Ohh, pardon, je te dérange dans ta contemplation d'Evans…"

James soupira, mais ne répliqua pas. Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient été les premiers au courant de son amour pour la rousse et il ne servait rien à de réfuter ses propos, parce qu'ils étaient totalement vrais.

A l'entente du nom de Lily, Remus se retourna vers James et mima un baiser avec sa bouche. Sirius explosa de rire et James se renfrogna davantage. Aucun de ses amis pouvait comprendre, il était la seul à aimer quelqu'un. Il se promit intérieurement de se venger quand Remus et Sirius tomberaient à leur tour amoureux.

Finalement, Sirius finit par s'endormir sur la table, la bouche entrouverte, et Lupin regagna son travail devant ses deux chaudrons, sous le regard attentif de Peter qui suivait ses gestes des yeux.

James, tout en continuant de regarder Lily qui lisait à présent son livre, les sourcils froncés, décida d'agir pendant que ses amis étaient occupés.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et écrivit :

"Ca te dis une petite balade au clair de lune ce soir ? J."

Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand il fit léviter son mot avec sa baguette jusqu'à la table de sa voisine. Il hésita encore quelques secondes, mais le parchemin tomba à côté de la potion, et fit sursauter la préfète. Elle vérifia des deux côtés pour vérifier que personne ne la regardait -mis à part James qui avait innocemment tourné le regard-, et l'ouvrit. Le garçon vit ses joues rosir sous les flammes de son chaudron et à la fin de sa lecture, elle leva ses yeux verts et fixa sans sourciller James qui perdit peu à peu la détermination qu'il avait auparavant.

Heureusement, elle lui échangea un immense sourire et dessina avec ses lèvres un OUI.

En voyant l'air euphorique de James se peindre sur son visage, elle eut un petit rire. C'était sans compter le professeur qui passait dans les rangs et s'arrêta à la table de la jeune fille.

"Evans ! Concentrez-vous !"

La jeune femme rougit d'un coup et bredouilla des excuses incompréhensibles en baissant les yeux sur son chaudron, qui avait pris une couleur verdâtre. Malheureusement, ça ne devait pas être la couleur attendue, car le professeur revint à la charge en se penchant vers elle. James vit des petites larmes perler à ses yeux et ses doigts, vernis de façon moldu, trembler.

"C'est de ma faute, professeur." s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un coup, faisant sursauter Sirius qui dormait profondément.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui.

"Ce n'est pas mon problème, Potter."

"Et bien alors, arrêtez de lui crier dessus !"

Le professeur s'approcha de la table, ses lunettes tombant dangereusement le long de l'arête de son nez. Son visage était devenu tout rouge de colère, mais James ne démordait pas.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard le regardaient, à présent, y compris les Maraudeurs.

"Je n'aime pas trop ce ton insolent, Potter. Deux heures de retenue, dans mon bureau, ce soir. Et ça sera pareil pour vous, Evans."

La rousse lâcha un gémissement étouffé et se pencha davantage sur son chaudron en pleurant. James, dont la colère montait doucement dans sa gorge, lâcha un juron.

Sirius et Remus, cependant, le regardaient tous les deux avec un grand sourire.

"James Potter !"

Le concerné se retourna et vit Lily courir vers lui, l'agacement collé sur son visage.

"A cause de toi, j'ai une retenue !"

"Il ne fallait pas me parler, Miss. Evans !" dit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme ne put se retenir et tenta de cacher le début de sourire qui menaçait de croître sur ses lèvres. Mis à part ses yeux rouges, elle avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, à son grand soulagement.

"Ce n'était pas la balade au clair de lune que j'espérais…" annonça-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

"Ah, on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut… Mais bon, faire des lignes, c'est bien pour un premier rencard, non ?"

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours, sans se rendre compte que leurs mains s'étaient doucement entrelacées. James se déclara comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde et se jura de tout raconter aux Maraudeurs ce soir avec joie.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Haluna

Il était huit heures du matin quand Harry enjamba le Portrait de la Grosse Dame pour sortir de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il était plongé dans une inquiétude profonde. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, sa cicatrice le picotait désagréablement. Il s'était levé, avait tenté de réveiller Ron pour lui expliquer… Mais essayer de faire ouvrir les yeux à Ron un samedi à six heures du matin relevait du suicide. Après des grognements incompréhensibles, le rouquin avait retrouvé un sommeil imperturbable.

Harry, après avoir fixé son plafond pendant les deux heures suivantes, avait espéré trouver Hermione dans la Salle Commune des Lions. Mais à son arrivée, il n'avait croisé que le feu qui projetait une faible lumière dans la pièce ronde.

Alors, et en sentant que sa cicatrice le brûlait de plus en plus, le brun avait décidé d'aller écrire à son parrain, Sirius Black. Il le savait au Square Grimmaurd avec Lupin ces derniers temps, donc il pouvait lui écrire comme bon lui semblait désormais.

Il voulait partager cette douleur avec quelqu'un, car il lui était difficile de la contenir en lui-même plus longtemps.

Il longea divers couloirs de Poudlard, tous vides et plongés dans le noir. Aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence du château, mis à part ses propres pas qui résonnaient.

Finalement, il arriva à la porte de la volière, qu'il ouvrit doucement. Une centaine de hiboux étaient assis sur des petits perchoirs appropriés, leurs yeux de toutes les couleurs fixés sur lui.

Harry s'approcha, glissant un peu sur la paille recouverte de fientes de hiboux. Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche, ainsi qu'une plume, et gribouilla quelques mots qu'il espérait pas trop exagérés.

Il localisa Hedwige, qui essaya de se dégager de ses voisins pour voler sur l'épaule de son maître, mais ce dernier secoua la tête :

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te prendre, Hedwige… Je dois changer à chaque fois, tu te souviens ?"

Contre toute attente, le hibou aux plumes blanches ferma ses yeux ambrés en guise de réponse et alla se remettre tout en haut. Le Survivant haussa les sourcils : Pour une fois qu'elle ne boudait pas après, elle faisait des progrès.

Il se rapprocha alors d'un hibou brun aux grandes ailes devant lui, quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Rusard ! Le vieux concierge allait vérifier sa lettre, il en était sûr. Et le garçon n'avait pas envie de s'attirer des problèmes dès le matin.

Sous l'impulsion, il enfonça le mot dans sa poche et se cacha derrière un épouvantail posé dans un coin. En voyant que son corps dépassait largement et que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui-même, tout en murmurant le sortilège de désillusion.

La personne entra, que Harry reconnut alors aussitôt : Luna. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant sa propre stupidité : il devenait vraiment parano. Comment avait-il pu confondre la démarche lourde de Rusard et celle, aérienne et douce, de Luna ?

Il l'observa un instant, toujours caché. La jeune blonde, habillée de jaune de la tête aux pieds, avait noué ses cheveux dans une tresse qui lui frôlait le bas du dos. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient fixés sur les hiboux, et dès que les volatiles l'eurent reconnue, ils s'envolèrent tous d'un même mouvement et se jetèrent sur elle.

Harry prit peur en voyant la masse de griffes s'abattre sur la jeune femme et il annula le sort d'un geste précipité. Puis, il entreprit de sortir de sa cachette mais se prit les pieds dans la paille et dut se rattraper avec peine, la panique enflant dangereusement dans sa poitrine.

"Oh, bonjour, Harry."

Ce dernier regarda dans la direction de la voix, et découvrit alors un spectacle étonnant : Les hiboux s'étaient accrochés à Luna et l'encerclait, tandis qu'elle jetait des graines sur le sol.

"Qu'est ce que…" commença le garçon en s'approchant.

"Tu aimes être un épouvantail, Harry ? C'est typiquement moldu. Sûrement une idée de Dumbledore." dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

"Luna, tout va bien ?"

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien ?"

En effet, les griffes des hiboux n'étaient pas plantées en elle, comme Harry l'avait pensé au début, mais étaient posés sur ses vêtements. Il remarqua que Hedwige était sagement installée sur le bras de la jeune femme et lui picorait le coude gentiment.

"Tous ses hiboux…"

"Oh, eux." dit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence des hiboux sur son corps. "Ils m'aiment bien. Dumbledore m'a chargé de les nourrir en première année, depuis, ils aiment bien me câliner."

Harry fixa, les yeux écarquillés, les graines qu'elle déposait sur le sol et que quelques hiboux mangeaient avec avidité.

"C'est toi qui les nourris ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Tu pensais que c'était qui ?"

"Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, des elfes de maison, peut-être. Ou Hagrid."

Luna dirigea son regard bleuté sur le visage d'Harry, partagé entre la peur et l'émerveillement.

"Les elfes de maison ont beaucoup de travail. Tu devrais voir le travail d'Hermione sur la S.A.L.E, c'est impressionnant. Et Hagrid est plus attiré par les créatures imposantes, comme les Sombrals."

Elle jeta sa dernière poignée de grains et éloigna les derniers hiboux prostrés sur ses épaules. Désormais, tous les animaux ailés étaient au sol, se bagarrant pour quelques graines.

"Oui, tu as sûrement raison."

La blonde ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Tu aimes bien le travail d'Hermione, alors ?" dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

La jeune femme leva la tête et acquiesça :

"Oui, bien sûr. Je suis même de son côté. Mon papa a fait un article sur son association dans le Chicaneur, tu devrais le lire, il est très élogieux."

"Tu es bien la seule."

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Les gens finiront par lever la tête de leurs propres problèmes et se tourneront sur les autres, un jour. En attendant, nous n'avons qu'à les orienter dans la direction des injustices."

Le garçon fut surpris par les paroles sages de la blonde mais celle-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer, encore une fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer encore, de regarder ses yeux presque fantomatiques.

"Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ici, en fait ?" dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

"Oh, rien, je voulais écrire… A mon parrain. Sirius Black."

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté, la jeune femme n'eut aucun effet de surprise sur son visage fin. En fait, elle semblait même heureuse de cette découverte :

"C'est vrai ? C'est bien. Il faut toujours rester proche de sa famille avant qu'on ne découvre qu'elle n'est plus."

Ses mots lui rappelaient que trop bien ses propres parents et il se renfrogna. Luna sembla le remarquer car elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras, comme pour le consoler :

"Tu sais, j'ai perdu ma maman, moi aussi."

Harry le savait, car elle lui avait déjà dit lorsqu'elle avait expliqué la raison de l'invisibilité des Sombrals. Pourtant, il la laissa poursuivre dans sa lancée :

"Elle était une brillante sorcière, tu sais. Très douée. A Poudlard, tous les professeurs la félicitait, surtout en potions. L'ancien professeur à cette époque l'adorait. Je le sais parce que mon papa me l'a raconté, après qu'elle soit morte."

Luna s'approcha de la balustrade qui donnait un très beau panorama des jardins de Poudlard. Harry se mit à côté d'elle et reprit sa main qu'il caressa de son pouce, car il savait que ce récit était difficile à raconter.

"Quand ils se sont mariés, elle était très heureuse. Sa famille ne voulait pas de cette union, mais elle était si attachée à mon père qu'elle s'en fichait. Ils ont acheté une maison, elle était toute biscornue. Au début, mon père ne l'aimait pas, mais ma mère, elle, l'adorait. Elle avait même décidé de la peindre entièrement en jaune pour égayer mon papa. C'est sa couleur préférée, aujourd'hui."

Il y eut un petit silence, où la jeune femme continuait de fixer le paysage, mais elle continua bien vite :

"Quand elle est tombée enceinte, elle l'a dit à sa mère et sa famille est doucement revenue vers elle. Je pense qu'une maman ne peut pas se séparer de son enfant. L'amour entre les deux est tellement fort qu'ils ne pourraient se séparer que quelques années avant de se retrouver."

"Je suis née, sur le canapé de la maison. Mon papa dit que j'avais déjà ces cheveux blonds, et qu'ils étaient très longs pour un petit bébé." dit-elle en montrant sa longue tresse avec un sourire.

"Mon papa et ma maman étaient très heureux. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont commencé à publier le Chicaneur. Au début, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lecteurs, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils était trop entourés par une bulle de joie qu'ils n'en prenaient pas compte."

"Puis, un jour, ma mère est allé dans son atelier à potions. C'était une potion ambitieuse. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle devait être violette. J'aimerais bien que Rogue me donne les ingrédients, pour essayer de la refaire."

Harry, qui savait déjà la fin funeste de son récit, secoua la tête négativement à ces mots :

"C'est dangereux."

"Et alors ?" dit la blonde en tournant la tête vers le brun avec un intérêt palpable, comme si elle attendait vraiment une réponse.

"Euh… Parce que… Ta maman n'a pas réussi à la faire, alors que tu m'as dis que c'était une sorcière experte. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose."

"Ah bon ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bien sûr que non, généralement, je n'aime pas quand mes amis se mettent en danger de mort. Je sais qu'on ne dirait pas trop, comme ça, mais…"

"Tes amis ?"

"Oui, Luna. Tu es mon amie."

Cette dernière garda le silence, mais une unique larme roula lentement sur sa joue. Harry, ne sachant pas comment réagir, s'approcha et l'essuya maladroitement avec un sourire.

"Merci. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir."

"Je te l'ai déjà dis, Luna…"

Mais cette dernière n'écoutait pas. Elle fixait la plume, sur le sol, qu'Harry avait fait tomber quelques instants plus tôt :

"Tu veux que je te laisse écrire à ton parrain ?"

Harry se rappela de la lettre, dans sa poche. Il acquiesça, mais sentit avec stupéfaction que la douleur de sa cicatrice s'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Bouche-bée, il se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et que du bruit ambiant faisait trembler le sol sous ses pieds.

Il fixa Luna, qui elle-même, souriait, en regardant le ciel. Harry se demanda si elle pensait que sa mère la regardait. Il espérait que Lily faisait de même, de là où elle était.

"Non, ce n'est plus la peine. Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner ?"

Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent, et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de contacter Sirius, lorsque sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il avait juste besoin de parler avec un être cher pour faire disparaître ses craintes.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dobby

Dobby prit une grande inspiration, en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Le matin-même, il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, qui lui demandait s'il voulait bien rejoindre Poudlard et y travailler. Evidemment, cette perspective réjouissait l'elfe, car il adorait cet endroit paisible qu'était le château. Il avait déjà eu la chance de le visiter à plusieurs reprises, mais toujours en étant esclave des Malefoy. Cette fois-ci, c'était libre qu'il y entrerait. Il avait des droits et comptait bien les appliquer.

Donc, c'était sans hésitation qu'il avait répondu un grand oui à la demande du directeur de Poudlard. Mais, maintenant, alors qu'il devait quitter son "lieu d'habitation" où il avait passé un bon moment, il se sentait presque découragé.

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ses habitudes. De regarder les enfants acheter leurs baguettes et leurs plumes, le matin, ou les vieilles dames qui sirotaient un thé en discutant. Il aimait observer les gens, et surtout les sorciers.

Il reprit de l'assurance dans ses pensées : quel était le meilleur endroit au monde où il pourrait contempler des sorciers à longueurs de journées ? A Poudlard, bien sûr !

Dobby saisit alors sa petite valise violette, remplie de petits pulls à sa taille confectionnés par Miss Granger, et se prépara à transplaner. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les pavés sous ses pieds et de percevoir le bruit ambiant des rues avant d'être aspiré par un tourbillon de couleurs. Pendant une petite seconde, il ne fit que remuer dans tous les sens, puis, il tomba sur le sol.

Il reconnut le chemin des diligences, encore vide. Dumbledore lui avait dit 17H et après avoir consulté sa montre, il remarqua qu'il était en avance de quelques minutes.

Dobby arrivait à Poudlard en plein milieu de l'année. Les vacances de Noël étaient déjà passées et les élèves avaient déjà repris le cours scolaire depuis quelques semaines déjà. Aussi, un parterre fin de neige était solidement accrochée au sol, qu'il contempla avec stupeur. L'elfe de maison avait rarement vu de la neige, excepté quand il devait soigner les plantes dans le jardin enneigé. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à la blancheur de cette dernière et se surprit à l'adorer.

Quand il releva finalement sa grosse tête, il sursauta vivement quand une créature lui apparut juste devant ses yeux. Il lâcha un petit couinement apeuré et tomba à la renverse, faisant tomber sa petite mallette dans le tas de neige.

Puis, il se souvient qu'il s'agissait des Sombrals. Dobby avait eu la chance de pouvoir les découvrir par les dires des Malefoy quand ils en parlaient dans un repas. Lucius avait expliqué à son fils qu'on pouvait voir un Sombral que quand on avait déjà vu la mort de nos propres yeux.

Dobby n'avait jamais vu la mort, mais il pensa qu'il pouvait voir les fameux cheveux squelettiques car c'était un elfe de maison. Il se rappela de le demander à Dumbledore une fois arrivé au château.

Après s'être relevé avec difficulté, enlevé les quelques flocons sur ses grandes oreilles et ramassé sa valise, trempée, Dobby grimpa les quelques marches et entra dans la Diligence.

Il passa le reste du voyage, assis sur une des banquettes rouges, à fixer le paysage embrumé au dehors. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'Harry Potter s'était déjà assis ici, et peut-être même avait-il déjà regardé le paysage, comme lui. Ou alors, il parlait avec ses amis, sur le chemin.

Dobby aussi aurait aimé avoir des amis avec qui parler.

Puis, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, les Sombrals s'arrêtèrent et firent dégringoler Dobby de son siège. Ce dernier se frotta la tête, saisit sa mallette et sortit.

Avec bonheur, il reconnut la silhouette de l'immense château magique. La nuit était déjà tombée, aussi, aucun élève n'était encore présent dans les jardins.

Soudain, Dumbledore transplana à côté de lui, le faisant une fois de plus sursauter.

"Oh, je te prie de m'excuser." dit le vieil homme en plus posant une main sur son épaule frêle.

Dobby hocha la tête, un peu intimidé par l'homme devant lui. De sa taille, Dumbledore était très imposant et dégageait une aura protectrice qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais ses doutes furent balayés quand le directeur étira son visage ridé d'un sourire amical.

"Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison, Dobby."

"Merci, Monsieur. Dobby est très heureux d'être à Poudlard." répondit-il malgré les battements frénétiques de son petit coeur contre sa poitrine.

"Tu m'en vois ravi. J'espère que tes nouveaux compagnons te plairont, Dobby. Ils sont à la cuisine pour le moment, en train de préparer le repas de ce soir. Si tu veux bien, tu n'auras qu'à déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre, et tu pourras aller visiter les cuisines après."

Dobby hocha la tête, heureux à la perspective de rencontrer de nouveaux elfes de maison.

"J'aimerai te présenter Mitty." dit Dumbledore en montrant derrière lui d'un geste de son bras. "Elle te fera visiter le château."

Il remarqua alors un petit elfe, femelle, derrière le directeur. Elle tremblait, sûrement à cause de son torchon en guise de vêtements dans cette brise hivernale, et semblait très perturbée. Dobby la trouva très belle.

"Bonjour, Mitty." salua Dobby d'un ton courtois.

La petite elfe sursauta et fit une révérence, peut-être à cause des vêtements de Dobby, qui montrait qu'il était libéré de son sort.

"J'espère que tout va te convenir, Dobby. Harry Potter sera ravi de te voir encore une fois."

A l'entente de ce nom, le coeur de l'elfe rata un battement et il écarquilla davantage ses grands yeux bleus.

"Il est là, monsieur ? Je pourrai le voir, avec Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley ?"

"C'est une surprise. Ils ne savent pas que tu es ici, surtout en elfe libre. Tu es le premier."

Dobby gonfla sa poitrine de fierté et Mitty lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

"A ce propos, tu seras payé. 10 mornilles par mois te conviennent ?"

Dobby assura d'un mouvement bref de la tête que c'était bien, tandis que Mitty écarquillait à son tour ses yeux.

"Bien. Je crois que tout est réglé. Mitty, tu viens t'accrocher à moi pour que l'on rentre au château ?"

L'elfe obéit sans un mot et attrapa, pas très rassurée, un pan de la cape du vieil homme. Dobby fit de même de l'autre côté et le trio s'évapora dans la nuit.

Ils atterrirent dans les cuisines du château. Dobby l'avait compris en sentant la délicieuse odeur de chair à saucisse.

Il remarqua également que Dumbledore avait disparu, mais il n'y fit pas attention : des centaines de petits yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

Mitty courut presque jusqu'à sa place, derrière une grande casserole fumante. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça à tout le monde :

"Bonsoir ! Je suis Dobby. Je viens à Poudlard pour vous donner un coup de main."

"Ce sont des vêtements, que tu as là ?" demanda un autre elfe à la peau un peu plus bronzée.

"Oui. Je suis un elfe libre !"

Pour appuyer ses propos, il mit ses poings sur ses hanches et attendit les remarques cinglantes. A la place, tous les elfes se dirigèrent vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Dobby passa le reste de sa soirée à raconter son histoire. Son asservissement aux Malefoy, que la plupart des elfes connaissaient, puis, sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. A ce moment-là, tout le monde l'applaudit. Puis, enfin, sa vie dans le Chemin de Traverse, et la lettre de Dumbledore.

Il finit au moment où des centaines de pas résonnèrent au dessus d'eux. Il sursauta, mais comprit que c'était le début du festin quand les elfes se rejoignèrent d'un même mouvement. Sans un mot, ils envoyèrent des assiettes d'or de tous les côtés. Des petits panneaux indiquaient les Maisons, les plats, les allergies…

Mitty dirigeaient le tout par de grands gestes qui indiquaient aux autres ce qu'il fallait faire. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, des assiettes en or sales apparurent et un elfe, doté d'un torchon sale, claquait des mains, et aussitôt, les couverts redevenaient brillants

Dobby regardait ce manège avec un émerveillement non feint. L'organisation des elfes était tout bonnement impressionnante.

Le service se finit, trop rapidement à son goût, quand le dernier morceau de tarte au chocolat fut nettoyée. Tous les elfes soupirèrent alors en choeur. Certains, après avoir dit bonne nuit à Dobby, s'en allèrent vers des centaines de grands tiroirs qui leur servaient de chambre.

Un des elfes tendit un thé vert à Dobby qu'il prit entre ses doigts fins. Un autre préparait d'autres desserts pour les élèves qui auraient un petit creux, puis, d'autres, rapportaient des bouillottes pour les placer dans les lits.

Dobby se rendit compte alors que c'était eux, ses amis. Il allait passer le reste de ses journées faire ce travail passionnant, et discuteraient avec des elfes, et peut-être même des élèves.

Et il sourit de toutes ses dents.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Boutique forge

Fred avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là avec une excitation qui lui picotait l'estomac. Son rêve le plus grand allait se réaliser : l'ouverture de la boutique des farces et attrapes.

Evidemment, ce projet comptait pour lui d'autant plus qu'il le partageait avec son âme soeur : George. C'est donc dans un mouvement habituel qu'il tourna la tête vers le lit de son jumeau et y vit à travers les fins rideaux des volets ses cheveux roux qui dépassaient de la couette.

"George ! Debout !"

"Grmmphh… Maman… Cinq minutes…"

"C'est pas maman, crétin !" lança Fred en riant tout en mettant un t-shirt blanc. "C'est Fred !"

A ces mots, George entrouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il sembla réaliser qu'au bout de quelques secondes et aussitôt, un sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres.

"C'est aujourd'hui."

"C'est aujourd'hui frérot ! Habille toi et descend, la presse va être là dans 10 minutes !"

George se leva d'un pas maladroit et s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva. Il était beaucoup trop heureux et impatient pour s'attarder sur des choses aussi banales. Rien que d'entendre le bruit ambiant du Chemin de Traverse le plongeait dans une euphorie qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était les vacances d'été, à quelques jours de la rentrée, aussi, ils devaient avoir beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui en raison des nouveaux achats scolaires.

Il avait fallu du temps, des efforts et de l'argent pour avoir enfin ce résultat. Le temps, ils en avaient pris depuis qu'ils étaient nés, car chaque invention qu'ils avaient élaborés dans leurs têtes enfantines étaient dans les rayons. Les efforts, c'était à deux qu'ils avaient réussi à les surmonter. Quand l'un abandonnait à cause de la surcharge de travail, l'autre l'encourageait à coups de discours et de potentiels épisodes de l'avenir, quand enfin, ils ouvriraient leurs boutiques. Et enfin, l'argent, gros problème qui les avaient bien stressés, avait été fourni par Harry Potter, ce qui lui valait une reconnaissance éternelle et la chance de pouvoir prendre ce qu'il voulait dans la boutique gratuitement.

"Bon, George, arrête de rêver et viens prendre ton café !"

Le jumeau sourit en entendant la voix de Fred, en bas. C'était Hermione qui leur avait conseillé de prendre du café le matin pour être en forme sans avoir recours à des secours magiques. Et comme Fred avait toujours un peu craqué pour la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il écoutait ses conseils à la lettre et les appliquaient avec soin.

George descendit donc les escaliers à toute vitesse et attrapa la tasse de café que lui tendait son frère, se brûlant les doigts au passage. A l'aide de sa baguette, il alluma une par une les lampes de la boutique, dépoussiéra quelques rayonnages et essaya des articles pour voir s'ils marchaient bien. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte principale et, suivi de près par Fred, il sortit dans la rue animée sorcière.

Il était à peine 10h, pourtant, des centaines de sorciers circulaient déjà dans les rues, transportant avec peine d'énormes chariots. Fred repéra quelques hiboux qui piaillaient dans leurs cages avant d'être aveuglé par un flash qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit une horde de journalistes qui se tenaient juste devant eux. Il s'approcha de son frère qui était déjà en train de s'adresser, devant les plumes à papotes :

"Nous sommes heureux d'ouvrir cette boutique aujourd'hui. Et nous mettons un point d'honneur à ce que la cérémonie d'ouverture soit aussi somptueuse que dans nos rêves. C'est pour ça que nous faisons des remises de prix aujourd'hui seulement, et que nous distribuons des Chocogrenouilles aux enfants qui…"

Fred arrêta d'écouter et sortit sa baguette comme prévu. Puis, il se tourna vers l'immense ruban rouge où il était brodé "Made In Weasley", et fendit l'air d'un trait. Quand il se déchira en deux, des cris retentirent autour de lui et un troupeau d'enfants accoururent dans la boutique, sous les menaces de leurs mères.

"Bienvenue, bienvenue, dans le temple des blagues ! Amusez-vous à découvrir nos gammes de bonbons farceurs qui vous dispenseront de cours ! Et essayez nos nouveaux cerfs-volants qui dessinent dans le ciel ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de tester les coussin-pétards qui amuseront tous vos camarades !"

Un petit garçon agrippa le bras de George qui dut se baisser pour l'entendre :

"Dis, monsieur, c'est toi qui a rendu folle Ombrage ? Avec les feux d'artifice et tout ?"

"Ouais mon p'tit bonhomme, c'est moi ! Mais sans l'aide de mon frère, je n'aurai sûrement pas produit un tout ptit pétard."

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents et courut dans la boutique vers la catégorie "Objets volants non identifiés", suivi par sa mère qui marmonnait, l'air inquiète.

"Monsieuuuur ?"

Fred se retourna et découvrit une petite fille de la taille d'un Botruc, dotée de grandes couettes blondes qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses.

"Oui ma petite ?"

"Je cherche quelque chose pour que mon amoureux tombe amoureux de moi aussi."

Fred ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"J'ai un truc pour toi !"

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'arrière de la boutique, tandis que de ses grands yeux, elle regardait les articles avec émerveillement.

"Voilà ! Un filtre d'amour junior. Avec ça, ton amoureux va être fou de toi ! Même si je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas besoin, car tu es très jolie !"

Elle rit en entendant le compliment et Fred la laissa là, tandis que son père s'approchait en fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'écriteau.

La journée passa si vite que Fred et George avaient l'impression que la boutique venait d'ouvrir ses portes quand on sonna 18h. Normalement, la boutique fermait vers 19h30 mais vue le nombre de gens encore présents à cette heure-là, c'était obligé qu'ils dépassent l'horaire.

Soudain, alors que Fred se déplaçait dans la boutique pour vérifier que personne n'avait besoin d'aide, il vit un visage familier devant la vitrine, qui contemplait les affiches avec un air sceptique, voire, désespéré.

"Maman ?"

"Salut !"

Ron, Harry et Hermione et Ginny entrèrent en file indienne dans la boutique, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Fred gonfla sa poitrine de fierté et indiqua à Ron où se trouvait les Boîtes à Flemme, situés à l'étage.

"Enfin, Fred, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces affiches… Oh par Merlin, vous allez vous attirer des problèmes, et des gros… Qu'est ce que… Oh !"

Un avion en papier venait de lui atterrir dans la tête et Molly dut se l'arracher des cheveux pour qu'il se décide à s'envoler de nouveau.

"C'est un Avion-Collant, maman !" dit George qui venait d'arriver.

"George, oh… Comment vous vous êtes habillés ? Ce n'est pas présentable pour des…"

Mais les jumeaux n'entendirent pas la fin de cette phrase car ils étaient déjà repartis dans l'autre sens, vers Harry, qui regardait avec curiosité des pierres au fond d'un grand bocal.

"Ce sont des Poudres d'Obscurité Instantané du Pérou. Avec ça, tu disparais aussi vite que l'éclair, juste en jetant une poignée de poudre par terre."

"D'accord. Je vais vous le prendre, alors." concéda Harry sans quitter les cailloux des yeux. "C'est combien ?"

"Pour toi, c'est gratuit, comme prévu."

"Non, non, je vais payer…"

"Nanana !" s'écrièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix. "Tu ne payes rien ! Sans toi, on aurait même pas une latte du plancher sur lequel tu te tiens."

Finalement, Harry sourit légèrement, signe qu'il était vaincu, et George enroula sa Poudre dans un sac qu'il lui tendit.

Fred s'avança dans la boutique, aida un homme qui s'était pris Ombrage la Furie dans le col de sa chemise, renseigna un groupe de petits garçons qui cherchaient des Plumes pour tricher, et enfin, retourna au fond du magasin pour souffler un peu. Malgré tout, la journée avait été épuisante, et il avait besoin de se reposer les jambes une minute.

"Fred ? J'ai fais une liste des articles défectueux dans l'arrière boutique, et j'ai repéré un petit gars qui essayait de voler un Chaudron Farceur." annonça Verity avec une grande feuille sous les yeux.

"Oh, et il lui est arrivé…?"

Si un client tentait par malheur de voler un article, un jet d'encre indélébile lui était jeté dessus aux portes de la sortie, suivis de près par des plumes qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements.

"Non, j'ai pu le coincer avant."

Fred acquiesça et laissa Verity qui se dirigeait à l'étage. Elle était leur unique employée, qu'ils avaient embauché l'été dernier, surtout pour la caisse. Verity était petite, avec un carré plongeant blond platine et des grosses lunettes.

Au moment où le rouquin allait enfin atteindre leur cuisine, il passa par le rayon Filtre D'amour et fut surpris d'y découvrir Hermione, penchée sur l'un des flacons. Il sourit et lui attrapa les épaules par derrière, la faisant vivement sursauter.

"Tu m'as fais peur !"

"C'était le but. Alors comme ça, Miss-Studieuse veut un Filtre D'amour, hein ?"

"Non, non, pas du tout" rougit la jeune femme en reposant précipitamment la bouteille rosâtre. "Je voulais simplement vérifier que ce n'était pas illégal. C'est tout."

"Ne me mentez pas, Miss Granger !" dit Fred en imitant la voix de McGonagall. "Je vois dans votre esprit que vous voulez empoisonner un pauvre garçon de Poudlard !"

Hermione s'éloigna alors avec son petit air fière d'elle :

"Oh, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de filtre pour ça…"

Et elle disparut dans la foule, laissant là un Fred qui souriait un peu niaisement. Il fut réveillé par la tête blasée de son frère qui le fixait, l'air de dire "sérieusement ?" avant qu'il ne s'éloigne à son tour.

Enfin, à 20h, une fois que chaque personne était partie avec d'énormes sacs et avec un grand sourire, Fred, George et Verity vérifièrent l'inventaire des articles qu'il fallait refaire de toute urgence. Puis, George alla acheter à manger dans un restaurant à côté et ils dégustèrent le tout autour de la table principale, l'air aussi joyeux que des enfants qui découvrent leurs cadeaux de Noël.

Finalement, Verity regagna ses appartements de l'autre côté de la rue, et Fred nettoya un peu la boutique pendant que George faisait les comptes. Puis, ils montèrent sur les escaliers, d'un pas beaucoup plus fatigué que quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils se déshabillèrent en silence, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis, une fois qu'ils eurent fait leurs toilettes, ils s'allongèrent dans leurs lits respectifs et regardèrent le plafond en bois.

"Tu sais, frangin, j'aurai pas pu faire tout ça sans toi." déclara George au bout d'une minute.

"Pareil."

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, chargé d'une émotion fraternelle. Puis, Fred murmura en se tournant dans son lit :

"N'empêche, je reste le plus beau."

"N'importe quoi, tout le monde sait que c'est moi !"


	6. Chapitre 6 : Choixpeau

Le Choixpeau, replié sur lui-même, était posé sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, celui que le Choixpeau attendait pendant toute l'année avec une impatience non feinte : la rentrée.

Il avait passé toute l'année à inventer une chanson, qui avait pour thème les quatre maisons de Poudlard, et la récitait en marmonnant pour ne pas l'oublier.

Mais en plus du fait que c'était la rentrée, le Choixpeau n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer dans la tête du grand Harry Potter. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il rentrait officiellement à Poudlard, aussi, le chapeau était pressé de le découvrir pour la première fois. Car en plus de pouvoir le voir comme chaque personne de la Salle, il allait pouvoir visiter son caractère et son futur, ce qu'il était le seul à faire.

Finalement, il entendit au dehors les sabots des Sombrals qui cognaient contre la terre mouillée, et dès lors, Dumbledore entra dans son bureau. Il semblait, lui aussi, très excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le Survivant.

"Bonsoir, Choixpeau."

"Bonsoir, Dumbledore. Prêt pour le grand jour ?"

"Et comment, j'ai attendu ce dernier pendant 11 ans. Je me demande à quoi ressemble Harry Potter, aujourd'hui. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était encore un bébé qui tenait à peine dans mes deux bras."

"Hagrid ne vous a rien dit ?"

Le directeur hocha négativement la tête et alla derrière son bureau. Le chapeau pivota et vit que le vieil homme avait sorti un long parchemin, qui devait être la liste des nouveaux élèves. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil, puis, la rangea dans sa poche.

"Alors, Choixpeau." dit Dumbledore en prenant place sur son siège. "Tu peux me raconter ta chanson de rentrée ?"

Avec une pointe de fierté, le vieux chapeau récita sans aucune accroche le texte qu'il avait appris au fil des jours. Dumbledore ne l'interrompit pas mais l'écoutait attentivement et à la fin, il applaudit des deux mains avec un grand sourire :

"Parfait, parfait. Bien, je vais voir où en sont les elfes de maison avec le banquet, apparemment, il y a eu quelques problèmes et je ne voudrai pas tout gâcher. On se voit tout à l'heure."

Le directeur tournoya alors dans les airs et fut aspiré par un tourbillon de couleurs, avant de disparaître complètement.

Le Choixpeau se trémoussa encore une fois pour se retrouver devant la porte du bureau. Il était dans un état proche de l'euphorie, pressé de découvrir les nouveaux visages cette année.

Finalement, il entendit la voix de McGonagall réciter le mot de passe du bureau et quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Elle était vêtue d'une grande cape vert émeraude et était coiffée de son habituel chignon serré, et de ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez.

"Bien, les premières années seront là dans quelques minutes. J'ai déjà installé les anciens sur leurs bancs respectifs. Vous êtes prêt ?"

Comme si elle avait besoin de poser la question ! Le Choixpeau acquiesça en pliant davantage le tissu noir, et McGonagall l'attrapa en le tenant par le haut. Puis, elle saisit sa baguette et fit léviter le tabouret et le parchemin des élèves avant de quitter le bureau.

"Bonne chance, Choixpeau !" cria un tableau avant que la porte ne se referme.

Ce dernier était gonflé de fierté. Il aimait être au centre de l'attention, et le jour de la rentrée était le moment propice.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs vides de Poudlard avant d'arriver devant la Grande Salle. McGonagall la traversa d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la table des professeurs puis, posa le tabouret. Le Choixpeau sentit qu'il était lui-même placé sur le petit siège quand des centaines de paires de yeux le fixèrent en même temps.

Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de regarder son public, et leurs couleurs qu'il avait choisi.

Le Choixpeau vit Hagrid rentrer par une petite porte à l'arrière à sa gauche, signe que les premières années étaient arrivés. Et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le son caractéristique des pas qui retentissaient dans le château.

Il se tourna et échangea un regard amusé avec Dumbledore, qui semblait toujours autant plongé dans une impatience palpable.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et McGonagall entra, suivie de près par un groupe d'élèves, qui regardaient un peu partout avec de grands yeux.

Le Choixpeau attendit qu'ils atteignent le devant de la scène et le silence complet. Puis, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et reconnut Harry Potter sans mal : le seul qui regardaient les chandelles, en haut, alors que tous semblaient stressés au plus haut point.

Puis, il ouvrit le trou qui lui servait de bouche et chanta d'une voix claire :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaitre votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Son discours fut ponctué par une foule d'applaudissements provenant des tables et il ébaucha un sourire fier. Puis, McGonagall lut le parchemin.

Des élèves lambdas passèrent sous sa tête et pour aucun, il n'eut de difficulté. Il lui suffisait de voir leurs qualités pour clamer le nom de la maison adéquat, puis, il regardait l'enfant partir vers la table indiquée.

Quand le nom d'Hermione Granger retentit, il pensa donc que c'était encore un élève comme les autres. Pourtant, quand on le posa sur son crâne, il fut surpris de voir l'intelligence qui émanait de cette fille.

"Je discerne beaucoup d'intelligence…" ne put-il s'empêcher de dire mystérieusement.

Il la sentit stressée et tenta de dépasser ses émotions actuelles pour aller un peu plus loin. Il voyait beaucoup de bravoure et d'amour à donner, de l'anxiété… Beaucoup de courage. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'il cria : "Gryffondor !" et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Puis, il entendit le nom de "Drago Malefoy." Il faillit lâcher, à son tour, un soupir, mais d'exaspération. Comme s'il avait besoin de passer ! Tout le monde savait sa maison, la famille des Malefoy n'avait pas changé depuis plus de trois siècles. Ce garçon devait être d'une normalité sans nom.

On le posa sur sa tête blonde et il y discerna toutes les qualités de Serpentard, qu'il hurla. Mais, une seconde avant qu'on l'ait retiré, il sentit une autre émotion contraire à sa maison… Pas du courage, certainement pas. Il était lâche, mais… Quelque chose qui le rapprochait étrangement des Lions. Le Choixpeau vit qu'il était surtout sous l'emprise de ses parents, et nota dans un coin de son -immense- cerveau qu'il devait en parler à Dumbledore.

"Neville Londubat !"

Le garçon en question s'approcha du Choixpeau, un crapeau serré dans ses doigts, ce qui fit rire le vieil habit. Il s'assit maladroitement sur le tabouret la directrice de la maison des Gryffondor le posa sur son crâne.

Ce garçon était compliqué. Il voyait de la souffrance, beaucoup de souffrance. L'absence de ses parents. Le manque de confiance. La maladresse.

Mais, à force de trier tout ça, le Choixpeau vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir : de l'audace. Ce garçon était doté d'une audace qu'il lui avait été rare de voir si puissante. Du courage, malgré le manque de confiance, qui prouvait qu'il pourrait le combler grâce à une amitié profonde.

Il regarda un instant la table des Lions, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, les Weasley… Oui, sans aucun doute, Neville Londubat y sera très bien.

Il renonça alors au côté Aigle, qui était représenté par un grand savoir en botanique et la pratique excellente des sorts spontanés, et prononça le nom de la maison de Godric.

Puis, vint enfin le garçon qu'il attendait tant : Harry Potter. Quand Minerva dit son nom, le silence s'abattit davantage dans la salle, comme si chaque personne était attentive à ce qui allait se passer.

Même Dumbledore ne cacha pas son intérêt en se redressant sur sa chaise pour fixer davantage le garçon.

Ce dernier semblait très anxieux. Un rouquin le poussa pour l'inviter à s'y rendre, que le Choixpeau reconnut sans mal : un Weasley.

Harry s'approcha rapidement et se positionna sur le tabouret. Quand le Choixpeau frôla sa tête, il sursauta.

Quand il entra dans ses pensées, une foule de sentiments, de qualités et de futur probable fusèrent devant lui. Le Choixpeau dut penser calmement à la manière à laquelle il devait s'y prendre.

Il décida de choisir par élimination. Il chercha d'abord les qualités des Serdaigle, et les trouva sans mal : l'intelligence était bel et bien présente dans l'esprit du Survivant. Mais, et étant donné qu'il avait vécu avec des Moldus toute sa vie, il devait ignorer tout du monde sorcier. Et, effectivement, quand il chercha des connaissances, il n'en trouva aucune.

Serdaigle ne pourrait pas être sa maison, car il se sentirait rejeté par son ignorance, contrairement aux autres.

Il passa à Poufsouffle : Effectivement, Harry avait un caractère décidément généreux et loyal. Il avait beaucoup d'amour à revendre et c'était la maison parfaite pour ce genre de choses. Sauf que la créativité n'était pas vraiment le point fort d'Harry.

Poufsouffle ne pourrait pas être sa maison, car il ne possédait pas toutes ses qualités. Leurs idées n'étaient pas les siennes et il ne se sentirait pas à sa place.

Le Choixpeau prit Serpentard. Là, toutes les qualités lui apparurent en une fraction de seconde : l'ambition, l'intelligence, la débrouillardise, la méfiance, le sacrifice. Cette maison lui correspondait parfaitement. De plus, il vit avec surprise qu'il pouvait parler Fourchelangue et ce, sans aucun moyen de l'avoir appris par le passé. C'était encore quelque chose qu'il devra dire à Dumbledore.

Mais… Au vue des circonstances actuelles, le placer là ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Il avait à moitié tué Voldemort, le maître de tous les Serpentards, celui que leurs parents vénéraient ou pire, étaient leurs partisans. S'il plaçait Harry ici, c'était comme jeter aux lions et le regarder doucement se faire manger petit à petit.

Il entendit alors Harry murmurer : "Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard…"

Il comprit qu'il devait être anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu de ses ennemis. Mais il voulut tout de même lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles cette maison lui serait vraiment parfaite :

"Pourquoi ? Tu en possède toutes les qualités. Serpentard serait très bien pour aiguiser ton esprit agile. Mais…"

Il se replongea dans ses pensées et Gryffondor lui apparut comme une lumière au milieu de l'hésitation. Il avait peur qu'Harry soit Choixpeau flou, ce qu'il détestait personnellement car il le considérait comme une décision ratée.

Gryffondor était adéquat à toutes les qualités du jeune homme : la bravoure, le partage, la générosité, l'amour. De plus, c'était la maison de ses parents et Le Choixpeau vit que plus tard, il en sera très fier.

Il serait très bien accompagné. Il voyait une osmose très fraternelle entre lui et Hermione Granger, et envers les Weasley. Peut-être même qu'ils pourront combler l'absence cruciale de ses parents…

"Gryffondor !"

Il remarqua qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions depuis pas mal de temps, mais la Salle éclata en applaudissements, prouvant qu'ils auraient pu attendre encore longtemps tant l'attente était maximale.

Harry rejoint rapidement la table où déjà Fred et George Weasley lui serrèrent la main avec un grand sourire. Puis, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione et tous les deux regardèrent Ron avec une appréhension sur leurs visages enfantins.

Il allait mettre le nouveau Weasley dans la Maison des Lions, car à eux trois, ils seront mieux protégés que quiconque. Il le savait déjà, car il avait vu l'amour qu'ils allaient se porter mutuellement au fil du temps, qui était primordiale au Survivant quand il braverait les dangers.

Mais pour l'instant, on en était pas là. D'abord, le Choixpeau souhaita bonne chance au grand Harry James Potter, en qui le destin du monde sorcier venait d'être confié.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Lonks

Tonks marchait dans les hautes herbes du jardin des Weasley, mouillées par la pluie. Elle avançait jusqu'à la maison dont elle voyait déjà le contour flou dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et elle accéléra le pas. Elle aurait voulu utiliser sa baguette pour se réchauffer mais la joie et l'excitation lui rongeait tant les entrailles qu'elle laissait le froid s'emparer d'elle sans le moindre frisson. Un grand sourire fendait le visage enfantin de la jeune femme, et ses cheveux violets lui tombaient aux épaules.

Finalement, elle atteint le porche de l'entrée et frappa. Molly n'attendit pas une seconde pour lui ouvrir la porte, visiblement inquiète au plus haut point.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?"

La mère de famille n'était vraiment pas aussi joyeuse qu'auparavant. Aujourd'hui, dans des temps de guerre orageux, son visage était cireux et ses yeux étaient accompagnées par de grosses cernes qui entouraient ses pupilles vides. Sans le moindre d'un doute, la peur et l'inquiétude la consommait de jour en jour.

"Il faut que je vous parle."

Tonks entra dans la petite cuisine où une table vide avait été aménagée au centre du salon et y prit place, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Personne n'est là ?"

Molly fixa d'un oeil morne la pendule accrochée au mur.

"Arthur est encore au travail, Bill et Charlie font leur tour de garde autour du Square Grimmaurd, les jumeaux sont à la boutique, Percy au Ministère, Ginny à Poudlard et Ron…"

Un sanglot traversa sa voix. Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, même si Tonks en savait la fin : Ron était affiché sur danger de mort depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison.

"Molly, Molly… Je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Il faut que je vous parle."

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête de me vouvoyer !"

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel devant cette banalité et attendit que Molly finisse de préparer son thé, qu'elle finit par poser devant la jeune femme. Cette dernière attendit que la mère se soit assise devant elle pour commencer :

"C'est une annonce très importante."

"C'est grave ?"

Puis, la rousse sembla réaliser quelque chose et son visage vira au rouge vif, paniquée :

"C'est à propos des enfants ? Oh, par Merlin…"

"Non, non ! Calmez-vou… Calme-toi. Ca n'a pas de rapport avec ta famille, ne t'en fais pas."

Molly se décontracta et écouta attentivement, en prenant sa tasse entre ses mains.

"Bon, alors…"

Quand Tonks dit alors la nouvelle haut et fort, la mère de famille recracha sa gorgée de thé, les yeux écarquillés.

Tonks fit le chemin inverse, se remémorant les paroles de Molly dans sa tête. Elle devait être préparée, car cette nouvelle allait être très dure à digérer. Elle avait préféré d'abord le dire à ses parents, puis à Molly, et enfin à Remus.

Ses mains tremblaient quand elle tourbillonna pour transplaner, atterrissant devant le perron de leur maison. Elle fit encore quelques pas pour essayer de calmer son stress, mais voyant que l'angoisse s'accumulait au fil des secondes, elle finit par ouvrir la porte.

Aussitôt, son mari déboula dans l'entrée, totalement affolé. Mais enfin, pourquoi son entourage était aussi stressé qu'elle avant même de savoir ? Cela rajoutait encore plus de tension dans le corps de la fille aux cheveux violets.

"TU ES LA ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tout va bien ? Je n'ai pas reçu de Patronus, je me suis inquiété."

"C'était inutile, j'étais chez Molly."

Tonks traversa le petit salon pour aller déposer son manteau sur une des chaises, suivie de près par Remus qui semblait dépassé par les évènements.

"Chez…? Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? J'ai failli appeler…"

"Parce que j'avais besoin d'une discussion."

"A quel sujet ?" demanda-t-il.

Tonks finit par s'asseoir dans le canapé, mais il resta debout. Il venait de comprendre de la gravité de la situation. Normalement, Tonks était toujours habitée par un sourire joyeux et là, son visage semblait être tiré par l'hésitation.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" répéta encore une fois Remus, de plus en plus tendu.

"Assied-toi."

"Je n'en ai pas besoin."

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, et Tonks finit par soupirer, vaincue.

"Je suis enceinte."

Le visage de son mari perdit toutes ses couleurs au même moment où il assimila sa phrase. Dès lors, il sembla tomber à la renverse, mais se rattrapa à la poignée de la porte. Son regard était flou, comme s'il avait perdu tout contact avec la terre ferme. Bouche-bée, pâle comme la mort, il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Les craintes de la jeune femme était confirmées. Heureusement qu'elle s'était préparée.

"Rémus…"

"Non. C'est… C'est impossible."

"Evidemment que si. La preuve…"

Elle désigna son ventre sous son t-shirt mais le regretta aussitôt. Ce geste sembla de trop pour Lupin qui toussa à maintes reprises pour garder constance. Tonks se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras mais à sa grande surprise, il la repoussa d'un geste précipité, la faisant retomber dans le canapé…

"Non…" supplia-t-elle dans un murmure.

Mais il s'était déjà enfui de la pièce, et quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de la porte qui se ferme retentit dans leur appartement. Tonks était comme paralysée. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière bien sûr, mais pas qu'il la repousse aussi fort et qu'il paraisse si secoué. Pour elle, ce bébé était une véritable bénédiction, un cadeau de Merin, un lien inséparable qui pourrait la relier à Remus à tout jamais.

Elle savait qu'elle serait une bonne mère. Elle avait eu besoin de cette certitude en allant chez les Weasley, entendre dire de la bouche d'une mère de 7 enfants qu'elle pourrait en éduquer un. Certes, on était en temps de guerre, mais n'était-ce pas le meilleur moment pour faire des enfants ? Dans cette peine et cette misère, leur fruit de leur amour serait un rayon de soleil dans la noirceur de la violence.

Tonks se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa couler quelques larmes. Elle était partagée entre son sentiment d'euphorie et la réaction de Remus, et c'était le deuxième qui avait emporté. Au fur et à mesure, ses quelques pleurs se transformèrent en cris de souffrance. Elle avait besoin d'aide, de quelqu'un, pour surmonter cette épreuve que lui offrait la Vie, et surtout de l'amour de son mari. C'était la même chose pour tous les couples, non ?

Finalement, en voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, elle alla s'allonger un peu dans leur lit double. Mais demander de trouver le sommeil pendant cet état d'agitation était totalement impossible, aussi, elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à se poser des centaines de questions.

D'un côté, elle comprenait la réaction de Remus. Pour lui, leur relation avait toujours été une barrière à son bonheur car il la considérait comme… Impossible. Malgré toutes les choses qu'ils avaient traversé, pour lui, c'était éphémère. Annoncer leur amour avait été très compliqué pour lui, surtout à Sirius qui l'avait pourtant très bien pris, aux Weasley, à Maugrey, aux enfants. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était trop vieux pour elle, trop pauvre, qu'il ne la méritait pas, sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que dans ses bras à lui.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas d'enfant avec elle ? Pour les mêmes raisons ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Qu'il ne se voyait pas un avenir avec elle ? Ou qu'il ne la voyait pas mère ? Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle était trop jeune ? Qu'ils allaient pas pouvoir s'en occuper ?

Une autre chose était encore bien trop présente dans l'esprit de l'homme : sa dangerosité. Il considérait son pouvoir de loup-garou comme un énorme danger pour la jeune femme, ce qui, au début, était totalement compréhensible. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que leurs liens sont plus forts que jamais, elle avait l'audace de croire qu'il ne lui causerait aucun mal.

Alors pourquoi pas à leur enfant ?

Vers 3h du matin, alors que Tonks avait tant de questions dans la tête que celle-ci allait exploser à tout instant, la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Des pas lourds retentirent dans la maison, puis, elle distingua la silhouette de Remus à l'embrasure de la porte.

"Tonks ?"

"Oui ?" répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il alluma sa baguette et se rapprocha d'elle, et constata en faisant une grimace ses yeux rouges, causés par les larmes. Elle ne dit rien. Après un peu d'hésitation, il prit place à côté d'elle, allongé à ses côtés. Mais la jeune femme lui tournait le dos.

"Je suis désolé. D'être parti. Je n'aurai pas dû."

"Je comprends."

"Oui, mais c'est bien ça le problème. Je n'avais pas à le faire."

"C'était une grosse nouvelle, tu devais la digérer."

"Tu trouveras toujours quelque chose pour me défendre, hein ?" dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Cela parut réchauffer l'atmosphère, et Tonks s'autorisa à détendre ses muscles qui étaient tendus par la peur.

"Où es-tu allé ?"

Il prit un peu de temps pour répondre. Sa voix était grave quand il annonça :

"Là où ils sont enterrés."

Tonks comprit qu'il faisait référence à James et Sirius et ne répliqua pas, de peur de le revoir replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux.

A sa grande surprise, il posa alors une main chaude sur son ventre.

"Je ne te promets pas qu'il sera parfait. Il sera sûrement doté de mon gène de lythancrope, ce qui pourrait potentiellement lui pourrir la vie. Mais il héritera aussi de sa mère, et donc, il sera métamorphomage. Ca doit être sûrement le seul cas magique répertorié, d'ailleurs. Il n'aura pas vraiment d'amis s'il prend de moi, mais en aura beaucoup s'il possède ton sourire. Il ne sera pas fort à l'école s'il prend mon exemple, mais aura ton intelligence légendaire. Et… Évidemment, il aura deux pieds gauches mais ça, personne ne peut y remédier."

Tonks sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Dans tous les cas, je te promets que j'aurai ce bébé avec toi, Nymphadora Tonks. Et je le jure devant Merlin, je porterai le même amour envers lui qu'envers toi."


	8. Chapitre 8 : Dramione

Drago fixait l'énorme pendule, accrochée au mur du troisième étage, l'air profondément agacé. Pour la première fois, Granger était en retard pour les rondes des préfets, et ça le mettait dans une rage sans nom. N'avait-elle aucun respect ? Elle lui faisait perdre son temps si précieux. En cinquième année, il avait des responsabilités, il n'avait que ça à faire de l'attendre !

Il fit encore une fois les 100 pas, se décida à partir tout seul, mais voyant l'ennui arriver à faire des rondes tout seul, il se promit à lui-même d'attendre encore 10 minutes avant de partir pour de bon.

Depuis le début de l'année, les deux ennemis avaient l'habitude de partager leurs soirées en faisant leurs rondes. Une fois par semaine, ils se retrouvaient en binôme et devaient arpenter les couloirs pour chasser les élèves encore présents. Evidemment, Drago prenait un malin plaisir à pousser à bout la jeune femme qui finissait souvent si énervée que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ca mettait le garçon dans un état de plénitude comme si, en insultant la jeune femme, il se libérait lui-même d'un lourd fardeau. En fait, il lui devait intérieurement quelque chose, car ces séances le détournait quelques secondes de la dure réalité…

Mais il se secoua la tête pour sortir ces idées néfastes de sa tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser perturber par cette fille insupportable, car il montrerait sa faiblesse.

En parlant de ça, il vit la silhouette de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se dessiner dans la pénombre. Il eut un sourire sadique : il comptait bien l'embêter ce soir, pour soulager toute la pression qu'il subissait. Elle avançait étrangement vite, vêtue d'un sweat gris moldu et d'un pantalon de pyjama. Ses cheveux hirsutes encadraient son visage caché.

"Hé bah… En retard de… 20 minutes, hein ?"

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde une pique, une remarque acerbe qui ferait commencer leur jeu. Mais elle continua d'avancer sans rien dire, et le dépassa.

"Euh, Granger ? Je te parle ?"

Pas un mot. Cela eut le don d'énerver le blond qui sentit ses poils s'hérisser. De quel droit se permettait-elle de ne rien dire ? C'était à lui de décider ! Et là, il avait envie de se disputer avec elle !

Il s'approcha et lui tira le bras violemment. Dans la pénombre, Drago remarqua à quel point elle paraissait molle, faible. Alors, elle tourna son regard chocolat dans le sien et il y vit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout : des larmes.

"Qu…"

"Tu es content ? C'est bon ?" dit-elle avec la voix brisée.

Elle continua d'avancer, mais le garçon resta interdit à quelques mètres derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient si rouges ! Elle avait dû pleurer de longues heures pour en arriver à un résultat pareil. Il se demanda si c'était le moment de lancer une insulte, pour l'achever, mais pour une fois, il préféra se taire. Enfin, non, pas se taire, mais plutôt combler la curiosité qui commençait à enfler dans son esprit.

"Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

"Ah, parce que maintenant tu t'intéresses à ma vie ?" bégaya-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête négativement. Etrangement, il ressentait une sorte de… Jalousie, envers la personne qui l'avait fait pleurer. Seul lui pouvait la maltraiter de la sorte, enfin ! Il était complètement perdu dans ses sentiments qui se mélangeaient tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais il voulait savoir.

"Dis moi, Granger."

"Hors de question."

Il la rattrapa, mais ne dit rien. Il sentait une énorme tension sur elle, comme si elle portait tout le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Elle ne cessait de porter ses mains à ses joues, mais les larmes ne partaient pas.

Il y eut un grand silence, brisé quelques fois par les reniflements de la brune. Drago sentait la colère lui irradier la gorge à chaque fois mais se forçait à ne pas le montrer.

Les deux préfets en chef finirent le troisième étage, sans croiser un seul élève, puis, descendirent les escaliers. Evidemment, ce fut au moment où ils atteignèrent le milieu des marches que ce dernier décida de bouger, puis, se bloquer au milieu du vide.

Hermione soupira et regarda autour d'elle en évitant le regard du Serpentard qui la fixait d'un oeil noir.

"Quoi ?!" demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes en soupirant.

Elle était poussée à bout, mais à cause de quelqu'un d'autre. Il détestait ça.

"Qui t'as rendu comme ça ?"

"Je ne te le dirai pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy !" s'écria-t-elle.

Les escaliers bougèrent encore, faisant sursauter la Gryffondor qui courut presque jusqu'au deuxième étage, suivi de près par Drago qui avait les sourcils froncés. Les tableaux, accrochés aux murs, les suivaient du regard.

"Granger !"

"LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE, MALEFOY !"

"Mais…"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'insultes en plus, d'accord ? J'ai déjà assez souffert, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Je te remercie de ne pas m'insulter comme à chaque fois, mais ça s'arrête là."

"Je veux juste savoir !" supplia-t-il presque.

"Je ne vais pas te déballer ma vie juste parce que tu es gentil ce soir, Malefoy !"

Ils marchaient rapidement dans les couloirs, Hermione la tête baissée et les joues en feu. Mais elle dut s'arrêter quand ils croisèrent un couple, qu'ils reprirent à l'ordre. Enfin, surtout Drago, car Hermione n'avait strictement aucune crédibilité. Cela mit une gêne supplémentaire à ce moment tendu.

Ils continuèrent leur route. Reprirent les escaliers. Vérifièrent le premier étage, ce qui dura plus longtemps car ils comportaient plus de couloirs isolés qu'ils devaient obligatoirement traverser.

Hermione était beaucoup plus calme qu'au début. Elle n'avait plus de larmes qui coulaient et avait repris l'assurance qu'il lui connaissait. Mais Drago sentait qu'il ne devait pas insister, alors, il la laissa mariner un peu.

"Merci." annonça-t-elle en plein milieu de l'obscurité, après plusieurs minutes.

"De quoi ?"

"De ne pas m'avoir encore plus enfoncer. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté."

"Tu sais, je ne suis pas un connard fini à ce point. Ok, je t'insulte, mais quand je vois une fille pleurer, je me contiens."

"Même moi ?" demanda-t-elle avec un début de sourire.

"Même toi." répondit-il de la même manière.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient de cette manière, si proches et pourtant si loin. Ils se haïssaient toujours, mais faisait comme une petite brève dans leur dispute éternelle pour se parler un peu. Et Hermione semblait très intéressée par lui, du visage qui lui dévoilait.

Finalement, elle soupira, et dit dans un murmure :

"C'est à cause de Ron. Que je pleurais."

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel : pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit, Weaslaid ?" demanda-t-il ironiquement.

"Que… J'étais "inutile"."

Il haussa un sourcil et explosa franchement de rire :

"Olala, mais ça va pas du tout !"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Il veut des leçons d'insulte ? Parce que là, ça craint. Et t'as pleuré pour ça ? Moi, j'aurai explosé de rire. C'est nul."

A sa plus grande surprise, elle rit de son rire cristallin.

"Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Mais bon ça me fait toujours aussi mal."

"Je ne te comprends pas. J'ai insulté tes parents, ton physique, tes amis, ta vie, et t'as toujours gardé la tête haute comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas. C'est ça qui m'a toujours intrigué, chez toi. Tu ne te laisses jamais aller à ta souffrance, même si ça a touché ton coeur. Et Weaslaid te dis un truc pourri, et tu déprimes ?"

Elle haussa brièvement les épaules, avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que toi, tu as toujours été comme ça, donc je suis habituée. Mais Ron… C'est mon meilleur ami. Quand il m'insulte, ça traverse la carapace que j'ai dressé pour toi."

"Mais Granger, faut que tu relativises. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il dit, et pas uniquement parce qu'il est sacrément débile (Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et il leva les mains pour s'excuser) mais aussi parce qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'"inutile" est le terme qui te définit le moins. Je peux t'insulter de ce que tu veux, tu es loin d'être inutile, vraiment."

Elle le regarda, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

"Merci, Drago."

Drago réfléchit à ces paroles pendant quelques secondes, et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'était soudain rapproché de la jeune femme. Genre, réellement. Au lieu de marcher à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, le blond frôlait presque son bras, ce qu'il remarqua qu'après dix minutes, et il sursauta.

La ronde se finit à ce moment-là. Au centre du Hall d'entrée, quand le Serpentard devait rejoindre les cachots de Serpentard et Hermione la tour, ils se regardèrent longuement, appréciant le visage nu de chacun qu'ils devront recourir d'un masque le lendemain.

"Merci, Drago. Pour une fois, ça m'a fait du bien d'être avec toi."

"Tu veux que j'aille péter la figure de Weaslaid ?"

Elle rit doucement.

"Non, pas la peine. J'imagine qu'il culpabilise dans son coin et se plaint à Harry. Comme à chaque fois."

"Comment tu peux les supporter ?" demanda le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne sais pas, je les aime, c'est tout."

"Ouais. A demain, Hermione."

"A demain, Drago."

Ils sourirent, et se séparèrent sans se retourner. Mais les deux savaient qu'à chaque ronde de préfet, ils se retrouveraient, comme aujourd'hui.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Bataille de neige

Quand Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là, elle fut surprise par la froideur de son dortoir. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sentit que la bouillotte avait laquelle elle s'était endormie était redevenu froide, malgré les nombreux sortilèges qui la laissait chaude.

La jeune femme leva la tête et vit que Lavande et Parvati étaient toujours endormies, leurs rideaux rouges et or fermés. Hermione se leva, mit sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons et, comme d'habitude, s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Elle aimait regarder les paysages des jardins de Poudlard à son réveil, c'était son moyen anti-stress. En effet, ils étaient toujours d'une beauté exquise, donnant à un ciel gris banal une belle couleur perle qui faisait ressortir l'herbe verte en bas.

Aujourd'hui, 10 décembre, le sol était entièrement recouvert d'une plaque blanche qui le couvrait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle sourit : elle adorait la neige. Surtout quand personne n'avait encore marcher dedans et qu'elle était la première à y imprimer ses pas.

Elle s'habilla avec hâte d'un gros pull noir et d'un pantalon épais, et se chaussa des grosses chaussures qu'elle mettait avec ses parents quand ils allaient faire du ski. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de coiffer sa touffe de cheveux sauvages, de peur de croiser tellement de noeuds d'y passer la matinée. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la Salle Commune, vide à cette heure ci matinale un samedi, et descendit dans des pas sonores les escaliers qui la conduisirent aux jardins.

La brunette ouvrit l'immense porte et s'émerveilla encore une fois devant le paysage hivernal qui s'étala sous son regard chocolat. Une énorme couche de neige, qui lui arrivait pratiquement aux genoux, avait été déposée cette nuit sans prévenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait de la neige à Poudlard, mais certainement pas autant.

Prudemment, elle posa son pied dans le tas et sentit un frisson de froid la parcourir quand la neige s'agrippa à son pantalon. Elle eut quelques frissons, mais finit par s'y habituer et plongea sa seconde jambe.

Le son sous ses pas était divin, elle se surprit même à fermer les yeux pour en savourer le moment.

Elle marcha encore un peu, faisant de grandes enjambées. Son pull fut rapidement trempé mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop occupée par sa contemplation.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle était plongée dans le silence depuis bien 10 minutes, enfermée dans sa bulle nostalgique, elle sentit deux mains la pousser dans le dos. Elle tomba la tête la première dans le tas qui amortit sa chute, mais lui frigorifia le visage.

Elle releva ce dernier avec une moue énervée :

"Non mais ?"

Elle se retourna et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir les deux visages hilares de Fred et George.

"Ah ! Tu devrais voir ta tête, Mione !"

En effet, cette dernière avait de la neige sur le nez et avait les lèvres toutes bleues. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, tout comme ses vêtements.

"Vous êtes des vrais…"

"Hophop, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Aucune insulte proférée !"

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda les jumeaux repartir dans la direction opposée vers les châteaux en riant. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle plongea sa main dans la neige et fit une boule entre ses doigts, parfaitement aiguisée, qu'elle plaça devant ses yeux. Elle visa précisément entre les deux têtes des deux garçons et la lança de toutes ses forces.

La boule s'écrasa contre les deux oreilles de Fred et George qui lâchèrent tout deux le même hurlement de surprise. Hermione vit distinctement la neige fondue couler le long de leurs nuques et disparaître sous leurs couches de vêtements.

Ils posèrent la main sur l'éclat et se retournèrent en grimaçant.

"Tu viens de déclarer la guerre, Granger."

"Avec joie." répondit-elle avec un sourire.

D'un même mouvement, ils refirent le même mouvement que la jeune femme et tentèrent de lui lancer un amas de neige, si désordonné qu'elle s'envola avec le vent dans des flocons dispersés. Ils regardèrent leurs "boules" avec tristesse.

"Ah, vous voyez… Etre parfaite, ça aide, de temps en temps…" dit-elle avec un sourire fier, en marchant dans la neige pour les narguer.

"Oh, attends de voir !"

Au moment où ils se penchèrent de nouveau, elle leur lança des nouvelles, qu'elle avait faites pendant sa marche derrière son dos. Elles s'écrasèrent, l'une contre la joue de George et l'autre dans le cou de Fred.

"Hé !"

Hermione courut à travers les jardins en riant à gorge déployée, évitant de justesse les tirs des jumeaux qui la poursuivaient.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, quand ils furent tous les trois trempés, ils retournèrent vers le château avec un grand sourire.

Mais au moment de rentrer dans le château pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Ron et Harry sortirent par la porte et leur lancèrent un regard amusé.

"Alors, ça s'organise des batailles sans nous prévenir ?" demanda Ron en arquant les sourcils.

"Oh non !" s'écria Hermione, penaude. "Ils m'ont vu et m'ont…"

"Il plaisante, Hermione." dit Harry en souriant. "On vous a vu par la fenêtre de nos dortoirs. Bon tir, George !"

"Merci, j'étais plutôt fier du dernier."

Ils rièrent, et croisèrent Luna dans le hall. Elle s'approcha de la neige avec des étoiles dans ses yeux bleus. Puis, arriva Neville, Seamus et Dean, qui avait tous les trois une mine fatiguée.

Puis, Ginny, Angelina, Katie, Cho (Harry eut soudainement un bégaiement compulsif), Ernie, Parvati, Padma, Lavande, Hannah, Colin et Lee arrivèrent à leurs tours, et en voyant la neige, remontèrent pour se mettre des vêtements plus chauds.

Résultat ? Une dizaine d'élèves se regroupèrent dans les jardins quelques minutes plus tard, à 9h, dans un samedi hivernal. Chacun s'était placé dans un coin stratégique, et faisait des alliances pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Fred, George et Lee s'étaient mis à gauche des jardins, Hermione, Harry et Ron derrière un gros chêne avec un stock de boules de neiges, Ginny, Luna et Cho dans un coin, Neville, Seamus et Dean derrière des buissons.

Il y eut un grand silence, où chacun se préparait à lancer. Puis, une voix féminine lança : Partez !

Des boules de neige traversèrent l'air glacé et s'écrasaient partout. Parfois, un des élèves lançait un juron en la recevant, et l'autre ricanait. Plus les réserves s'épuisaient, plus les jeunes bougeaient dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de toucher quelqu'un. Luna toucha Neville en plein milieu du visage, Lavande jeta à Ron un énorme tas glacé qui lui coula le long du cou, Dean lança à Fred un amas de neige qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

Les conflits étaient alimentés par de nombreux fous rires et cris qui avaient achevé de réveiller Poudlard.

Et soudain, le pire arriva. Lee voulut jeter une boule à Colin, qui, heureusement pour lui, l'évita de justesse en se baissant à la dernière seconde. Alors, elle continua sa trajectoire et l'acheva sur la robe de sorcier de Rogue, qui était sorti pour voir d'où venait ce bazar sans nom.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Rogue baissa lentement son regard sombre sur la tâche mouillée qui s'était formé sur le tissu noir, puis, releva la tête avec des yeux assassins.

"Qui a fait ça ?" souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Personne ne répondit, même si Lee se baissa pour ne pas que Rogue ne l'aperçoive. Hermione jeta précipitamment sa boule de neige et baissa la tête, honteuse de faire parti de cette bêtise.

Il y eut un silence de mort, tandis que Rogue réitérait sa question.

"Bon, très bien." déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, le visage crispé par la colère. "Puisque personne ne semble comprendre ma question, vous êtes tous convoqués à 4h de retenue, demain, dans mon bureau."

Ginny lâcha une exclamation étouffée. Le Maître des Potions tourna la tête vers elle :

"Vous n'êtes pas contente, Miss. Weasley ? Ca sera 5h, pour vous."

Fred et George ouvrirent la bouche pour répliquer, furieux qu'il s'en prenne à leur petite soeur, bientôt suivi par Ron. Mais tous se turent davantage en voyant Dumbledore s'approcher doucement de la porte, encore vêtu de sa robe de chambre mauve.

"Bonjour, les enfants. Un problème ?"

"Oui, en effet." siffla Rogue en se tournant vers le directeur. "Ces… Élèves, ont tous fait une énorme bataille de boules de neige, ce matin. En braillant, et en détruisant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, cela va sans dire. Ils m'ont même jeter un projectile, là."

Dumbledore regarda avec un oeil amusé l'endroit désigné par Rogue, puis, regarda chacun des visages des élèves concernés, tous tendus.

"J'ai évidemment collé ces jeunes. 4h de retenue me semblent bien."

"Mais enfin, Severus !" s'écria finalement le vieil homme en riant. "Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils s'amusent ? Vous aussi, vous avez fait des batailles de boules de neige avec vos petits camarades lorsque vous étiez enfant."

Le professeur ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau vers eux et cria :

"Amusez vous, mes enfants ! Mais attendez, je vais aller me changer, je dois avoir un vieux pantalon de ski quelque part."

Tout le monde se retourna, choqués par ce retournement de situation.

En entendant l'agitation dehors, les élèves de Poudlard avaient fini par s'approcher pour en découvrir la raison. Les visages curieux suivirent Dumbledore rentrer dans sa chambre, puis, Rogue qui partit dans l'autre sens d'un pas furieux.

Ce fut ainsi que tous les gens du château se retrouvèrent dans les immenses jardins, à se lancer des boules de neige. Certains faisaient pleinement partie de la guerre, comme Fred et George qui abordaient des visages concentrés. D'autres, s'amusaient juste à viser sur les gens et regarder leurs réactions.

Même la bande de Drago Malefoy s'étaient prit au jeu, jetant à toute allure des boules de neige aux Weasley qui repliquèrent de la même manière. Ce fut une véritable victoire quand Hermione réussit à glacer le cou de Drago qui réagit en, et à la surprise de tous, riant de bon coeur.

McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Pomfresh contemplaient le spectacle des fenêtres en commentant entre elles. Etrangement, la première semblait tellement éprise par le jeu qu'elle agitait souvent les bras, comme au Quidditch.

Finalement, Hermione mit fin au jeu en lançant une boule à George en plein dans le nez, qui commença à saigner abondamment. Les élèves se calmèrent tandis que la brune accompagnait le rouquin, rieur, à l'infirmerie, bafouillant des excuses incompréhensibles.

Dumbledore décida alors :

"Comme il est très tard, je vous propose d'aller tous boire un chocolat chaud dans la Grande Salle !"

Cette proposition allécha tous les élèves qui acceptèrent dans des hurlements joyeux.

La Salle fut aménagée : A la place des quatre grandes tables dressées se trouvaient des centaines de coussins gris qui formaient un énorme cercle. Les élèves s'y placèrent en souriant eurent le bonheur de tremper leurs lèvres glacées dans une délicieuse crème brûlante qu'ils burent avec avidité. Dumbledore, au centre du groupe, discutaient avec Lee Jordan de son tir sur Rogue et de temps en temps, éclataient de rire ensemble.

Drago et Harry se chamaillaient pour se mettre d'accord sur le gagnant, faisant lever les yeux des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Ron et Pansy Parkinson parlèrent dans un coin, se rappelant de la boule de neige mémorable de Neville sur Blaise, tandis que ce dernier rouspétait dans un coin.

Ginny contemplait cet épisode inédit avec un sourire. Elle se promit de garder cette image conviviale dans la tête pour pouvoir en parler dans le futur, tant il lui apportait de la joie. C'était dans ces moments-là que Poudlard était un lieu magique : Son amour, son partage, sa joie, et sa fraternité.


	10. Chapitre 10 : BUSES

Sirius et James dépassèrent le Portrait de la Grosse Dame en riant, suivi de près par Peter qui enjamba difficilement le tableau. Les trois garçons s'étaient rendus dans les cuisines du château pour combler un petit creux en gâteaux au chocolat et crèmes anglaises.

Ils ne furent pas surpris de découvrir Remus, penché sur ses cahiers, à la table de la Salle Commune. Il était le seul encore réveillé -tous les élèves étaient partis se coucher en prévision pour le lendemain-, et semblait en proie à un désespoir hors-pair.

"Hé… Lunard…" commença Sirius.

Le concerné se tourna vers son ami et fronça les sourcils en s'écriant :

"Si tu me fais encore une seule leçon de morale sur le sommeil réparateur je-ne-sais-quoi, je te fais manger mes parchemins."

Sirius se tourna vers ses amis en soupirant. James se rapprocha à son tour et tapota gentiment l'épaule du brun qui ne daigna pas tourner son regard de ses révisions.

"Tu veux pas monter au dortoir, pour réviser là-bas ?"

James savait pertinemment qu'à peine sa tête posée sur son oreiller, Remus tomberait dans le sommeil en quelques secondes.

"C'est ça ouais." déclara-t-il simplement.

James abandonna. Ce fut au tour de Peter qui s'approcha timidement :

"J'ai lu quelque part qu'il ne faut pas réviser la veille, Lunard… Ca va t'empêcher de te rappeler, demain…"

Le travailleur tourna encore une fois le regard, véritablement agacé.

"Et toi, tu as révisé quand, hein ?"

Peter se retourna, vexé, et monta lourdement les marches de l'escalier.

"Ah bah bravo, c'est malin ! Qui va aller le consoler maintenant ?" râla James en désignant son ami d'un mouvement de tête.

Et il le suivit, en criant son prénom pour qu'il s'arrête.

"T'es fier de toi, Lunard ?" demanda Sirius.

C'était clairement le contraire, Remus affichait une mine penaude et rangea soigneusement ses cahiers sans un mot. C'était ça, qui marchait avec lui : la culpabilité.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que tout ceci était une mise en scène depuis le début.

Les deux élèves montèrent à leurs dortoirs. Le lit de Peter était déjà plongé dans le noir, avec ses rideaux pourpres tirés. Celui de James, cependant, était vide, et ils en conclurent que ce dernier était en train de faire sa toilette.

Plus tard, alors que les quatre amis étaient tous dans leurs lits, enfoncés dans leurs épaisses couvertures, Remus demanda :

"Vous vous attendez à quelle note, vous ?"

"Je ne sais pas." avoua Sirius en baillant. "J'espère un Effort Exceptionnel en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et vous ?"

Sachant que Peter ronflait déjà, la réponse fut donnée par James, à l'autre bout de la pièce :

"Pareil que toi. La Divination me fait bien peur, j'ai rien compris depuis le début de l'année."

"Pareil !"

"Moi, ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est pas la Divination." déclara Remus.

"C'est quoi ?"

"C'est de devoir combattre un loup-garou pendant une épreuve."

"N'importe quoi !" rièrent les deux autres. "Dans quelle matière tu veux qu'on affronte un loup-garou, enfin ?"

"Tu te fais des films."

Le garçon haussa les épaules, et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, jour des BUSE, le château était plongé dans l'anxiété. Tout le monde stressait énormément, surtout dans la Grande Salle : tous les élèves lisaient leurs cours à leurs tables, donnant à la Salle un silence respectueux.

Exceptés Sirius, James et Peter, qui mangeaient comme si de rien n'était.

"Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de faire du Quidditch, à la fin ?" demanda James en mangeant sa tartine beurrée.

"Potter, ton balai me fait profondement chier."

"Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, Black."

"Un peu de silence ! Je révise mon Histoire de la Magie !" intima Remus, le nez plongé dans des parchemins, étalés un peu partout.

"Tu veux pas arrêter ? En plus, on s'en fiche de cette matière !" dit Peter.

"Pas moi. J'espère avoir Acceptable."

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Les examens avaient été fixés à 9h précises, dans les cachots. Sur leurs emplois du temps aménagés, les Maraudeurs avaient eu la joie de voir Potions, matière qu'ils aimaient tous, si l'on mettait de côté leur professeur. Puis, ils auraient Divination, Botanique, et enfin, Astronomie en fin de soirée. Le lendemain, ils auraient d'abord Histoire de la Magie (Injuste ! s'était écrié Sirius), Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Sortilèges. Enfin, le mercredi, ils termineront avec Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Le programme était tellement chargé que James et Sirius traînaient déjà des pieds quand ils descendirent vers les cachots. Remus affichait un visage très stressé et Peter regardait tout autour de lui.

Les Potions se déroulèrent relativement bien. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à identifier les quatre potions demandées, ni à indiquer l'antidote approprié.

En Divination, cependant, ce fut un tout autre résultat. Même Remus avait finit par répondre totalement aléatoirement, en prenant soin d'annoncer une catastrophe prochain à tous les jours futurs demandés. C'est ainsi que quand ils sortirent de la salle embrumée, Peter et James étaient destinés tous les deux à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, Remus à perdre quelque chose d'une très grande valeur, et Sirius à tomber le coma à cause d'un accident de Magicobus.

Les Maraudeurs mangèrent rapidement afin d'avoir le temps de réviser la Botanique. Heureusement, le sujet principal du contrôle était celui qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, les pousses de Botruc, et ils répondirent à toutes les questions. Cependant, pendant la théorie, James tua malencontreusement une racine d'une plante aquatique et récolta un regard noir de l'examinatrice.

Enfin, à bout de forces, ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs et se changèrent pour ne pas attraper froid, et dînèrent sans appétit. Puis, ils montèrent dans la Tour d'Astronomie et prirent chacun un téléscope. Sirius ne retrouva pas une des étoiles demandées, et Peter en inventa une pour pondre quelque chose. Remus passa le reste de la soirée à se plaindre du manque de temps de la dernière épreuve, l'empêchant de noter sur sa feuille.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils abordaient tous les quatre des cernes épouvantables, ils furent contraints de rater le petit déjeuner pour aller à leur épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie, qui fut un énorme désastre. Lorsque James avait vu la Guerre des Gobelins sur sa feuille, il avait littéralement soupiré et la professeur l'avait repris à l'ordre devant une cinquantaine d'élèves, faisant rire ses amis.

La Métamorphose fut correcte. Sirius, James et Peter réussirent à transformer presque entièrement un banc en aquarium, et Remus arriva même à y rajouter deux poissons, ce qui lui avait rajouté des points supplémentaires. Tout le monde l'avait charrié à ce propos le reste de la journée, pourtant, il était toujours aussi fier.

C'était avec une anxiété peu commune que les quatre jeunes arrivèrent en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils avaient tous un peu peur de ce qu'il allait leur arriver.

Après des parchemins de cours théoriques où des centaines de questions s'étaient étalées devant leurs yeux fatigués, auxquelles ils avaient tous réussi malgré ça, ils durent se rendre au cours pratique. Chaque élève devra passer dans la Salle Sur Demande, où ils croiseront une créature magique qu'ils devront combattre, uniquement armé de leur baguette.

Remus tremblait littéralement à la fin de cette explication.

Ce fut Sirius qui s'y rendit en premier. Heureusement, et avec un grand soulagement, il croisa un loup-garou. Premièrement, il savait exactement comme s'y prendre, parce qu'il s'occupait d'un une fois par mois depuis sa première année, et deuxièmement, car cela voulait dire que Remus ne l'aurait pas.

Il régla l'affaire grâce à quelques sortilèges et reçut même des applaudissements du jury.

Tous avaient à peu près réussi l'épreuve. Seul Peter revint avec une énorme bosse bleutée et refusa d'en donner la raison.

Les Sortilèges demandés, cependant, étaient particulièrement complexes. La théorie les avaient complètement déstabilisés, surtout Remus qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter "pourtant, je l'avait révisé !". La pratique fut plus facile, et ils manièrent leurs baguettes avec perfection.

Quand ils quittèrent l'épreuve des Créatures Magiques, ils étaient plutôt confiants. L'étude de la licorne était certes, laborieuse, mais ils s'étaient tous débrouillés. Le but était de remplir du lait de licorneau dans une bouteille, et mis à part James qui avait tout fait couler sur le côté, ils avaient tous réussi.

"Remus, ne me dis pas que tu révises, là ?" demanda James en croisant son ami assis à la table habituelle.

"Non, non, bien sur que non."

"Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu écris ?"

Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours et se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que Peter et Sirius l'entende, de peur d'en subir leurs moqueries.

"J'écris un carnet, avec tous mes conseils pour réussir les BUSES."

"Qui va le lire ? C'est fini."

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être des futurs élèves ? Je vais le coincer entre deux romans, à la bibliothèque."

James haussa les épaules, pas très convaincu. Puis, il l'incita à aller prendre un bon verre de lait aux cuisines avant d'aller dormir, pour fêter les BUSES.

Quelques années plus tard, alors que le château était plongé dans le silence, Hermione Jean Granger baîlla dans son lit. Elle finit par éteindre la lumière, et enfin poser le carnet "Conseils pour réussir ses BUSES", dont l'auteur lui était inconnu, sur son chevet. Elle posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et tenta de calmer son stress avant l'examen du lendemain.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Fremione

Hermione monta les marches de son dortoir, en proie à une fatigue extrême. Les devoirs de 6ème année étaient encore plus difficiles que ce qu'elle avait prévu et lui prenait toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Aussi, et ce, depuis un mois, elle était toujours fatiguée et dans les vapes, sauf pendant les cours.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, et constata qu'aucune de ses colocataires n'était là. Avec un soupir, elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à son lit où elle s'allongea pour calmer un instant son mal de tête. C'est en tournant cette dernière qu'elle eut un énorme sursaut : Un hibou, inconnu, se tenait devant sa fenêtre. Il piaillait -depuis combien de temps ?- et semblait frigorifié.

La jeune femme s'empressa de lui ouvrir sa fenêtre tout en se demandant qui pourrait bien lui écrire à une heure si avancée de la soirée. Ses parents avaient pris l'habitude de lui envoyer un courrier une fois par mois, mais dès le matin, pour qu'elle le reçoive au petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était donc pas eux.

Peut-être quelqu'un de Poudlard ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé aujourd'hui, dans les couloirs ?

Un professeur ? A cette pensée, son coeur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Une urgence ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cherchée dans son dortoir, alors ? Harry avait-il des problèmes ?! Elle faillit courir avant d'avoir lu la lettre, mais se rappela avoir quitter le Survivant que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et commença sa lecture :

"Mione,

Tu dois te demander pour quelle raison je t'envoie cette lettre. Figure toi que moi aussi, parce que pour tout te dire, je n'ai aucune idée où j'ai trouvé le courage olympien de commencer cette lettre. Probablement de ce cher Godric Gryffondor.

Je m'égare.

La boutique est un véritable succès. Tout le monde y va, nous avons une centaine de visites par jour et nos stocks sont déjà complètement épuisés. Mais malgré notre joie, à tous les deux, il y a… Quelque chose qui manque. De mon côté, en tout cas, car George est aussi heureux qu'un enfant à Noël. Non, non, ce n'est pas notre famille, par exemple, même si elle nous manque, ce n'est pas un gros vide. Ce n'est pas non plus Angelina ou Katie, car elles sont venues nous visiter ces dernières vacances et même si j'étais très content de les voir, j'avais toujours ce gros creux au fond de mon estomac.

Et puis, j'ai trouvé. Tu sais comment ? J'ai retrouvé une vieille photo de toi, dans nos cartons de déménagement. Tu es assise à une table extérieure, probablement celle de notre jardin pendant un jour de fête. C'est l'été, parce que tu portes une robe rouge à fleurs à bretelles et un grand chapeau de paille qui met de l'ombre sur ton visage. Tu ne regardes pas l'appareil, peut-être que tu n'as jamais vraiment su qu'on te prenais en photo à ce moment-là. Pourtant, tu es magnifique. Ton visage est hâlé, zébré par les trous de la paille, et tes yeux chocolat pétillent de bonheur. Tes lèvres sont entrouvertes. La photo ne bouge pas beaucoup, comme les Moldus, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais on peut deviner ton geste prochain, de lever la main sur tes cheveux bouclés pour les remettre à leur place. Je le sais, parce que depuis que tu as déboulé dans la Grande Salle, un jour de rentrée, avec ton visage de Miss-Parfaite complètement stressée, je n'arrête pas de t'observer, sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai aimé contempler tes différents expressions qui passaient sur ton visage au fil du temps : la joie quand tu avais une bonne note, la colère quand Rogue faisait de l'injustice, la peur quand tu voyais Ron s'approcher trop près du feu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, ton rire quand Harry te faisais une blague. Celui-là, je l'entendais tout le temps, quand tu étais là et que je pouvais l'entendre résonner contre mon tympan, et même quand tu étais absente et qu'il sonnait dans ma tête.

J'ai adoré lire ton sourire comme un parchemin ouvert. Celui de rire, de bonheur, de surprise, de retrouvailles, d'amour, peut-être. Quand tu regardes Ron, j'ai remarqué que ce n'est pas le même regard que pour Harry : il est plus tendre. Harry, il y a presque des pépites de fraternité qui cognent dans tes iris. On lit en toi trop facilement, Mione. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir le faire pendant toutes ces années.

Et c'est ça, qui me manque. Oh, bien sûr, je sais que je vais te revoir bientôt, pendant les vacances ou sur le quai 9 ¾. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Avant, je pouvais t'observer à la dérobée pendant les repas, dans les gradins de Quidditch, dans la Salle Commune ou dans l'AD de Dumbledore. C'était comme un rituel avec moi-même. Tu étais la seule personne que je regardais vraiment autant que George, et c'était la première fois.

C'est ça, qui me manque. Depuis que j'ai ouvert la porte de la boutique jusqu'à ce que je t'écrive maintenant, dans mon lit, avec ce stress d'imaginer ton visage se fendre dans un froncement de sourcils en lisant mes mots.

Oui, j'étais amoureux de toi Hermione.

Et je le suis toujours.

F.W."


	12. Chapitre 12 : Carnaval à Poudlard

Les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, tous avec une tête fatiguée au possible. Ils avaient eu une journée épuisante, et même si Harry, Hermione et Ron n'étaient qu'en troisième année, le cours avec les Hippogriffes leur avait valu de nombreux efforts et courbatures.

Ils s'assirent sur les bancs et attendirent les repas sans se parler, tous plongés dans leurs pensées. Seuls quelques Poufsouffle, à la table d'à côté, avaient souris en regardant Dumbledore s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. C'était assez rare de voir le directeur manger en même temps que ses élèves, car il était souvent dans son bureau, ou en dehors du château.

Neville demanda à Hermione si elle voulait de la salade, seuls mots qui brisèrent le silence de plomb à la table des Gryffondor.

Après avoir dîné, et que la dernière assiette en or, c'est à dire celle de Ron, disparut, les élèves esquissèrent tous un même mouvement pour se lever de table. Mais au même moment, Dumbledore se leva, plongeant la salle dans une perplexité. Mis à part ses discours de début d'année, il prenait rarement la parole dans une journée aussi banale.

"Mes chers élèves, j'ai un évènement particulier à vous faire transmettre."

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard lourds de questions.

"Comme vous le savez sûrement, dans un mois pile, c'est la date du Carnaval."

Ron se tourna vers ses amis et demander en chuchotant : "C'est quoi, ça, le Carnaval ?"

"Pour ceux qui ont des origines moldues, vous avez forcément entendu parler de ça. Pour les autres, laissez-moi vous expliquer : Il s'agit d'une journée déguisée. Vous pouvez vous transformer dans ce que vous voulez, ou alors simplement vous cachez le visage avec un masque."

Dans le silence qui suivit, seule la voix de Drago Malefoy retentit :

"Et à quoi ça sert ?"

Dumbledore sourit.

"A rien. Mais c'est très amusant, de découvrir la créativité des autres à travers son costume."

Drago haussa les épaules, soudain un peu gêné par les centaines de regards sur lui, et se tut.

"Enfin. Si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à la poser à votre directeur de maison, il saura y répondre. Le mardi 7 février sera banalisée à cette occasion."

Ron se retourna vers Harry en s'écriant : "on va rater les potions !" et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ne comprenait-il pas l'intérêt de ce concept ?

"Des activités auront lieu la journée et en fin de soirée, nous tiendrons un grand Bal costumé. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Au lit, tout le monde !"

Au lieu de l'habituel son de bancs qui grincent contre la pierre, un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration : tout le monde semblait réfléchir au costume qu'ils allaient choisir ce futur jour.

"J'ai pas trop d'idées." déclara finalement Ron sur le chemin des dortoirs.

"On peut ne mettre qu'un masque, au pire."

La voix de McGonagall surgit de nul part, dans le dos du groupe d'élèves.

"Sachez, M. Weasley, que tous ceux dotés d'un masque seront obligés de danser avec une cavalière."

"Oh, ce n'est pas un problème." dit-il en regardant Hermione avec un petit sourire.

"Si, ça l'est. Il s'agit d'une cavalière que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous ne saurez pas avec qui vous danserez."

Ron perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage, tandis que la professeur s'en allait avec un petit rire moqueur. Hermione soupira et attrapa le bras du rouquin pour qu'il continue à avancer, malgré ses yeux dans le vague, probablement en train de passer toutes les filles possibles de Poudlard. Parfois, son visage se tordait dans une grimace, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Harry.

Le matin du Carnaval, l'euphorie se faisait ressentir par des ondes dans le château. Au petit-déjeuner, alors que personne n'avait encore mis son costume -il devait être mit à partir de 10h30-, tout le monde souriait. Hermione remarqua que grâce à l'idée de Dumbledore, la vie avait repris son cours dans le château, comme si ce simple concept avait rapproché les gens. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était vrai. La jeune femme avait parlé avec beaucoup plus de gens qu'avant, qui lui demandait des conseils sur les déguisements possibles. Évidemment, c'était plus facile qu'à son école primaire où Hermione avait décidé, avec sa mère, de se déguiser en tasse de thé, à l'aide de cartons et de peinture à l'eau. A Poudlard, on pouvait rajouter des choses à l'aide sa baguette.

Le Golden Trio avait gardé leurs idées secrètes, pour garder un maximum de surprise le jour du Carnaval. Ils avaient profité d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour s'acheter quelques emplettes pour le Jour J, mais chacun de leur côté.

Hermione avait cependant entendu les idées des autres : Neville avait pensé à se déguiser en mandragore, Parvati en abeille, et Seamus en docteur moldu. Ils avaient tous plongés leurs nez dans des bouquins moldus, ce qui avait donné un grand sourire à la brunette.

Ils montèrent finalement dans les dortoirs pour se changer. Quand Hermione rentra, elle surprit ses deux colocataires dans un des deux lits, plongées dans une conversation de murmures. Généralement, quand cette situation se produisait, les deux filles la regardaient d'un oeil noir et poursuivait encore plus bas. Hermione fut donc très surprise quand Lavande se leva et lui agrippa les mains en souriant :

"Hermione ! J'ai absolument besoin de toi pour mon costume."

"Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Je voudrais me déguiser en princesse, mais je n'ai pas de couronne… Parvati ne sait pas quoi faire…"

"Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il faut faire." assura la brune.

Elle prit une boîte de mouchoirs sur son chevet et posa sa baguette dessus. Sous le regard ébahi des deux autres, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle avait réussi à métamorphoser la boîte en une magnifique couronne faussement dorée. Malgré ça, Lavande parut aussi heureuse que si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable.

"Wow ! Merci, Hermione, t'es vraiment la meilleure !"

Cette dernière haussa distraitement les épaules et, une fois qu'elle commença à mettre sa robe rose bonbon, Hermione se leva et ouvrit son armoire.

Son costume était d'une complexité à toute épreuve. Elle contenait plusieurs pièces en tissus qui étaient tous d'un assemblage perplexe.

La jeune femme sortit donc la grande pièce, qui était en fait un corset de l'époque de la Renaissance. Elle le mit, sentant les énièmes regards de ses voisines dans son dos. Elle serra à fond les lacets, et, une fois sa respiration saccadée contrôlée, elle mit son jupon, puis, son haut pourpre. Hermione prit sa baguette et la pointa sur ses cheveux, et récita un sortilège compliqué tiré d'un ouvrage. Aussitôt, ses cheveux d'habitude ébouriffés devinrent bouclés.

Après une trentaine de minutes à réaliser un chignon correct, elle posa un diadème brillant aux reflets violets.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ses yeux exprimèrent la surprise automatiquement : son costume de Dame de la Cour de Renaissance était fin prêt.

Ron avait décidé de prendre le côté "humour" de la chose, même s'il était lui-même profondément dégoûté par son costume fait entièrement à la main. Heureusement, Dean, Seamus et Neville l'avait beaucoup aidé à le réaliser, et le résultat était largement mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il accrocha sa ceinture qui contenait huit branches sur le côté, et plaça sa fausse tête en pelage noir. Les yeux rouges, du sang maquillé sur sa bouche, les huit pattes lui donna d'affreux frissons.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se déguiser en araignée.

Harry se dépêcha de prendre son costume et de le sortir avant que Ron ne le voie. Puis, il se rendit dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley, seuls connaissants de son costume.

Après avoir mis sa longue cape noire et après s'être maquillé avec une expertise peu commune, grâce aux jumeaux, Harry colla une barbe argentée à ses joues.

Dumbledore lui sourit dans le miroir.

Le Grand Bal était exceptionnel. Personne n'aurait cru qu'une si grande joie aurait parcouru chaque élève de Poudlard. A l'entrée d'Hermione, tout le monde laissa échapper un cri de surprise. C'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique, sa robe, noire et mauve, laissait voir sa peau pâle par endroit. En plus de sa tenue sophistiquée, de ses chaussures à talons pourpres et de son diadème, Hermione portait un masque fin, qui laissait juste entrevoir ses yeux chocolat, même si on reconnaissait ses traits.

Lorsque la musique retentit dans la Grande Salle, personne n'hésita à se rendre sur la piste. Le professeur Flitwick, déguisé en lutin, sautillait comme un petit fou. Rogue, lui, probablement obligé de porter quelque chose, avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval -faisant énormément rire Ron qui n'arrivait plus à respirer-, et avait maquillé ses joues de deux traits rouges, tel un ninja.

McGonagall, quant à elle, s'était déguisé en Nanny McPhee. Personne n'avait compris la référence, au vue des regards hésitants sur son visage couvert de verrues, aussi, seule Hermione lui lança un immense sourire.

Seamus et Dean, quant à eux, s'étaient déguisés en l'autre. A leur entrée, tout le monde avait explosé de rire, y compris Dumbledore qui avait salué leur costume avec un intérêt non-feint.

Ce dernier avait montré son déguisement qu'au milieu de la fête. Il avait agité sa baguette, mystérieusement, et tout le monde avait gardé son souffle en attendant l'effet de surprise.

Des immenses ailes en feu avaient alors poussée de ses épaules, ainsi que des centaines de plumes sur sa cape. C'était un Phoenix, un véritable phoenix qui brûlait pour mieux renaître. La prestation était si magnifique que quelques professeurs laissèrent couler une larme.

Harry était assis à une des tables, observant Drago Malefoy à la dérobée. Il s'était déguisé en renard, lançant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était l'animal qui lui correspondait le plus, grâce à sa ruse, son appétit sauvage. Cela faisait rire intérieurement Harry : tout le monde savait que l'animal qui correspondait le plus à ce garçon insupportable, c'était un lapin tout doux qui prenait peur à chaque mouvement brusque.

Puis, il détourna son regard sur le centre de la scène. Il était attiré par une certaine jeune femme, qu'il trouvait réellement magnifique. Elle dansait dans les bras d'une araignée, et riait à gorge déployée, faisant tournoyer sa robe sans le faire vraiment exprès. Ron la fixait, un sourire également aux lèvres. Oh, c'était sûr, Hermione et lui ferait un très beau couple.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Lucissa

Lucius Malefoy se baladait dans son Manoir dans lequel il venait de déménager. C'était un héritage auquel il tenait fortement, en ayant parlé toute son enfance. Malheureusement, il ne devait l'avoir qu'après son mariage, et il avait espéré l'acquérir rapidement.

La veille, Lucius s'était marié avec Narcissa Black, descendante d'une grande lignée de Sang-Purs dignes de ce prestige. Ses parents lui avaient organisé ce mariage arrangé et le jeune homme s'y était plié sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Il était heureux de poursuivre la lignée du sang légitime, fruit du travail acharné de ses ancêtres.

Il rentra dans une pièce, vide, où le carrelage noir se reflétait sous le lustre, et il esquissa un sourire fier. Ce manoir émanait d'une richesse qui le plongeait dans la flânerie totale.

Finalement, il décida de rendre visite à sa nouvelle femme. Avec toute l'agitation du mariage, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'entretenir avec elle, et pendant la nuit de noces, elle semblait froide, distante. Ils avaient eu une relation épistolaire avec la célébration, comme la tradition l'obligeait, et il n'avait pas vraiment reconnu la femme derrière ses mots, alors que son visage était de marbre toute la soirée.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et hésita à frapper : devait-on frapper pour sa femme ? Respecter son intimité ? Oui, mais il devait s'imposer en tant que mâle dominant dans leur couple, non ?

Finalement, il entra en tapant doucement contre la porte, et surprit Narcissa, assise dans un fauteuil. qui regardait passivement la fenêtre. Elle portait une robe noire, de la tête aux pieds, et fixait le paysage d'un oeil morne.

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et porta la main à ses yeux -étant de dos, il ne vit pas bien son geste- et se retourna précipitamment.

"Bonjour, bonjour, je suis navré de ne pas être descendue, je…"

Elle chercha des yeux une excuse acceptable mais Lucius coupa court à ses protestations en levant la main. Elle se tut et baissa la tête. Lucius fronça les sourcils :

"Vous ne me devez rien."

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit dans un murmure :

"Certes, vous êtes ma femme, et vous me devez du respect. Mais c'est dans les deux sens. Je vous dois du respect autant que vous m'en devez. Vous n'avez pas à baisser la tête à chacune de mes paroles."

Elle parut soulagée.

"Oh, je ne sais pas… Quelle attitude adopter. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous partagez mon point de vue sur ça."

Elle paraissait plus détendue, plus encline à la conversation, comme si ces simples mots l'avaient rassuré. Lucius se sentait d'une débilité profonde : pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit avant ? Pour lui, cette situation était tout bonnement normale, il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un puisse être anxieux à ce propos. Toute sa vie, les gens s'adaptaient à ses pensées, et il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un ressente quelque chose de contradictoire.

"Ah."

Elle se retourna et Lucius remarqua qu'elle était en train de coudre, avant qu'il ne rentre. Et quand elle se retourna encore une fois vers lui, il constata également que la jeune femme avait les yeux étrangement rougis, plus que la veille. Avait-elle bu ?

"Vous avez les yeux rouges…" dit-il simplement en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se braqua à cette approche et ferma doucement les yeux en respirant. Maintenant qu'il était plus intéressé par elle, il comprenait qu'elle était en proie à une véritable peur.

"Ce n'est rien, j'ai une poussière."

"Dans les deux yeux ?" répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Elle finit par ébaucher un sourire et hausser tristement les épaules.

"Pour tout vous dire…"

"Faites."

Ce vouvoiement n'était pas incorrect, étrangement, il les rapprochait davantage, comme s'il s'agissait d'un surnom affectueux.

"Je suis un peu angoissée. Je dois vous dire quelque chose de la plus haute importance, mais je ne me sens pas assez à l'aise pour vous l'expliquer."

Il y eu un petit silence, puis, Lucius eut une idée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était anxieux : il allait devoir demander quelque chose, chose qui lui était très rare dans son existence gâtée.

"Voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse ?"

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux, comme si elle avait peur d'avoir bien compris la question.

"Mais… Il n'y a pas de musique."

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita doucement, faisant apparaître une valse de nul-part. Pendant quelques secondes, elle sembla pétrifiée, cherchant la provenance de la musique. Il fut surpris de la trouver très belle à cet instant.

Puis, contre toute attente, elle s'approcha et plongea ses mains dans les paumes du blond, glacées. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec les tenues des danses qu'on leur avait appris pour bien se tenir, mais cela rendait le moment encore plus intime, comme s'ils bafouaient les règles.

Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Le nez plongé dans les cheveux blonds de sa femme, Lucius appréciait le parfum fruité en fermant les yeux. Elle, ne disait rien, mais appréciait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet homme mystérieux, son mari, la personne avec qui elle allait partager sa vie, elle se laisser aller.

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé, qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et devaient parcourir un énorme chemin ensemble. Mais, à ce moment précis, elle avait la conscience tranquille. Il était bon, bienveillant et extrêmement doux. Alors, elle décida de lui annoncer dans un murmure :

"Je suis enceinte."

Il frémissa légèrement à ces mots, mais ne rompit pas leur danse langoureuse.

Puis, il se décolla doucement de la jeune femme, et plongea son regard bleuté dans le sien. Et, après un grand silence, il dit :

"Alors, nous n'aurons pas un début de lignée."

Elle attendit, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir :

"Nous aurons un enfant."


	14. Chapitre 14 : Harmony

"Harry !"

Le concerné sursauta et porta une main à son coeur. Il se croyait seul dans ce couloir noir de Poudlard, quelques minutes avant le début du Bal.

"Hermione ? C'est toi ?"

"Oui !" cria sa petite voix en direction d'une des classes.

Il se retourna et vit une petite main dépasser de la porte.

"Comment tu m'as reconnu ?"

"Je connais tes pas par coeur."

Il sourit et entra dans la salle. Plongée dans le noir, il eut du mal à discerner son amie et mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?"

"Je stresse."

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi ? Et qui c'est, ton cavalier ?"

Hermione pinça les lèvres et dit doucement :

"C'est une surprise…"

"Dis-le moi, Hermione."

Il commençait à s'inquiéter, et si c'était un garçon dangereux ? Il ne voulait pas que sa meilleure se retrouve avec un malade, ils avaient déjà suffisamment de problèmes.  
Elle sembla hésiter, triturant les coutures de son pantalon, puis, elle lâcha :

"C'est Viktor Krum."

Harry faillit s'étouffer.

"Quoi ?! Vi… Mais ! Pourquoi ?"

Hermione se renfrogna et haussa subitement le ton :

"Tu vois ! C'est pour ce genre de réaction que je stresse. "Elle le mérite pas", "Comment il a pu être avec elle ?""

Et elle tomba sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, visiblement en proie à une angoisse palpable.

Harry soupira : il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il se pencha vers elle et lui entoura fraternellement les deux épaules. Elle logea sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Hermione, tu sais que pour moi, tu es la meilleure fille de l'Univers ? Comment je pourrai avoir ce genre de réaction ? Ce n'est pas que tu mérites ce mec. C'est que t'es beaucoup mieux."

"Mais c'est un garçon doué !"

Il sourit.

"C'est bien ce que je viens de dire. Tu l'es beaucoup plus."

La brunette ébaucha finalement un sourire et essuya ses yeux, reprenant de l'assurance.

"Je vais leur montrer, moi, de quoi je suis capable ! Passe moi ma robe !"

Le garçon regarda de tous les côtés, et finit par trouver une grande housse noire, qui devait contenir la robe d'Hermione. Il voulut l'ouvrir mais se reçut une petite tape sur la main :

"Harry ! C'est une surprise !"

Il leva, pour la seconde fois, les yeux au ciel. Il savait déjà qu'elle allait être belle, surtout au vue des centaines de sortilèges qu'elle avait lancé à ses cheveux et qui étaient devenus lisses, mais il avait hâte de la voir dans sa robe.

"Bon, tu peux aller dans la Grande Salle."

"Quoi ? Non, je veux t'accompagner !"

Elle hésita, et accepta finalement. Harry sortit donc pour la laisser se changer et attendit devant la porte. Il croisa Neville, stressé au plus haut point, qui lui souhaita bonne chance pour la danse d'ouverture.

Finalement, après une quinzaine de minutes, Hermione ouvrit la porte. Là, alors, Harry ne put en croire ses yeux. Sa robe, dans les tons rosés, lui allait si bien.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans des petites barrettes de la même couleur que sa robe et les avaient rangés dans un beau chignon imposant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Harry la voyait maquillée, et il fut surpris de la trouver encore plus belle qu'avant.

"J'ai l'air bien ?" demanda-t-elle en touchant un ourlet de sa robe.

"Hermione, tu es sincèrement magnifique."

Elle rougit et enroula son bras autour de celui de son meilleur ami. Puis, elle inspira à fond, et ils marchèrent dans un même mouvement, comme s'ils étaient synchronisés.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier de la Grande Salle, et en voyant la foule en dessous qui essayait de rentrer, la Gryffondor crispa davantage ses bras autour de la manche d'Harry.

Alors, elle se lança, et Harry la trouvait très courageuse. Affronter les regards de jugement, d'admiration et d'hésitation qui suivait sa robe des yeux lui aurait paru horrible. Pourtant, elle levait très haut la tête, et semblait enfermée dans une bulle protectrice.

Le duo finit de descendre les marches et un trou dans la foule se forma, les laissant passer. Un grand silence les accompagnait, comme si leur entrée avait plongée les gens dans leurs contemplations.

Hermione localisa Ron, et Harry vit dans son regard qu'il aimait la manière dont Hermione s'était habillée, comme lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Le rouquin se leva d'une des petites tables dans le coin, mais avant d'avoir pu les rejoindre, une main les secoua et ils durent se retourner. McGonagall était penchée sur eux, l'air sévère et essouflée.

"Cela fait une heure que je vous cherche ! On vous attend pour l'ouverture du Bal !"

Hermione resta pétrifiée. Ca devait être la première fois en quatre ans de Poudlard qu'elle se faisait gronder par sa professeur préférée.

Harry répondit à sa place :

"Hermione cherche Viktor Krum, c'est son cavalier…"

"Vous plaisantez, Potter ? Krum est déjà avec une autre fille, prêt à se lancer. Tout le monde vous attendait ! Vous allez vous mettre à deux, du moins pour la première danse. Allez dans la file, là-bas !"

Elle montra la lignée des champions qui regardaient tous le centre de la scène avec des yeux ternes.

"Oui, d'accord." obéit Hermione en entraînant déjà son ami derrière elle.

A peine eurent-ils posé le pied à l'endroit indiqué que la musique changea. Le premier couple, Fleur et un garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, s'élancèrent dans une danse passionnée. Le second, Viktor et une blonde au visage hâlé, partirent à leur tour. S'ensuivit Cedric Diggory et Cho Chang, dont Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses cheveux coiffés à la perfection…

Hermione lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Harry ! Concentre-toi, c'est à nous !"

Elle le mena jusqu'au milieu, et prit ses paumes entre les siennes. Quelle chance qu'ils aient révisé les pas ensemble !

Du côté des spectateurs, tous avaient le regard scotché sur le couple d'Harry et Hermione. Même Ron, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils se complétaient tellement bien que c'était presque effrayant, comme s'ils devinaient les futurs gestes de l'autre sans se parler.

Hermione avait plongé son regard chocolat dans celui, vert bouteille, d'Harry, et ne le décrochait pas, de peur de devoir affronter la foule du regard. Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle avait eu si peur de devoir danser avec une célébrité ! Alors que la personne qui lui fallait était devant ses yeux pendant tout ce temps. Qui de mieux pour danser que son meilleur ami ? Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle le guidait avec les pieds, tandis que lui s'occupait des bras et de la taille. Ils virevoltaient autour de la pièce, insensibles aux autres.

Harry était aux anges. Danser lui paraissait beaucoup plus facile, désormais. Avec elle, il se sentait libre de ses mouvements, alors qu'il avait peur de devoir se concentrer au maximum pour se rappeler des pas. Mais rien qu'en la regardant, il avait confiance en elle, et se laissait guider, tandis qu'il bougeait les bras au rythme de leur pas. A la moitié, il lui enserra la taille et la souleva pendant une seconde en la faisant tourner, et sourit.

Il croisa le regard de Parvati, dans la foule. Malgré sa colère évidente -c'est avec qu'elle qu'il était censé danser-, elle était émerveillée par les mouvements d'Hermione. Qui aurait pu penser que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dansait magnifiquement bien ? Elle était si détendue, et en même temps, si vulnérable. Il était fier d'elle.

Trop vite, la musique cessa, et aucun des deux ne soufflèrent de fatigue, à l'instar des autres. Au contraire, ils étaient plus en forme que jamais, prêt à recommencer une nouvelle danse.

Harry reprit la main d'Hermione qui se tourna vers lui. Il l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa sur le front :

"Tu es vraiment parfaite."


	15. Chapitre 15 : Wolfstar

Remus fixait le ciel étoilé, des larmes roulant rageusement sur ses joues. Il regardait avec une colère non dissimulée la lune, complètement ronde, qui se détachait de la noirceur de la ciel avec sa lumière faiblement blanchâtre.

Il s'était assis à même l'herbe, ignorant royalement le froid qui se déversait dans ses cuisses pratiquement nues. Il était en colère, trop en colère. Il se sentait soumis, sali par le pouvoir impérissable de cette maudite lune qui le hantait jour et nuit. Qui l'empêchait d'évoluer. C'était comme s'il était bloqué sur une étape de sa vie qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner tant la peur le clouait sur place.

Il s'était encore transformé en loup-garou. Du haut de ses 6èmes années à Poudlard, il aurait dû être habitué, mais c'était toujours le même cauchemar. Il s'était réfugié dans la Cabane Hurlante où il avait lâché toute sa souffrance dans des hurlements douloureux, sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Il avait demandé à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre, cette fois. Parfois, il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu, se repositionner, pour pouvoir mieux affronter la vie. Et il avait besoin d'être seul, pour ça.

C'était rare, car à chaque fois, ses amis étaient à ses côtés. James le regardait, de ses grands yeux ambrés, se tordre de douleur avec une grimace. Sirius le fixait, et malgré l'habitude, une larme coulait souvent entre ses poils canins. Peter, lui, observait la scène d'en bas, sensible aux cris de son ami qui le faisait trembler à chaque fois.

Mais là, Remus n'avait pas envie de voir leurs airs de pitié s'étaler sur eux, à son réveil. Il se sentait terriblement faible. Il savait qu'il besoin de leur soutien, mais ce soir, il avait envie… D'autre chose. D'amour. Pur et dur.

Il pleurait, encore et toujours. Il s'était habillé d'un fin t-shirt blanc et d'un short, tenue totalement inappropriée pour la saison glaciale. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Le garçon avait obstinément dirigé son regard chocolaté sur la lune, la haine déferlant dans ses muscles, encore sensibles par la transformation.

Cette dernière avait été très compliquée, ce mois-ci. Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même qu'il avait réussi à s'entailler le bras. Remus sentait le sang couler le long de son biceps, traçant un chemin chaud et hasardeux. Il avait sa baguette, mais ne fit rien pour nettoyer sa plaie à vif. Il le méritait, pour se rappeler à quel point il était dangereux. Sale. C'était un prédateur, il ne l'avait pas choisi, mais tel était son destin.

Remus sursauta violemment quand il entendit des pas dans l'herbe, tout près de lui. Il voulut cacher son corps découvert comme par réflexe, alors qu'il allait voir la personne qui allait le voir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il ne put décrire le soulagement qu'il ressentit quand il reconnut le visage de Sirius dans la nuit. Il avait la baguette tendue, diffusant une lumière blanche sur l'herbe sale. Il vit Remus, et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant sa profonde blessure.

"Remus ! Ton bras !"

Il se pencha pour la regarder mais Remus la plaqua contre son torse.

"Arrête. Je le mérite."

Son ami lâcha son bras et le regarda, presque attendrissant.

"Non. S'il te plait, regarde moi."

Il lui prit le menton entre ses deux doigts et l'incita à se tourner :

"Remus, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde entier. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"Je suis un monstre."

"C'est faux. Tu n'as jamais blessé personne, comparé aux autres loups-garous."

Sirius pinça les lèvres.

"A part toi-même."

Il bougea son bras et eut une grimace en voyant le trait rouge barrer son bras.

"Je t'en prie. Laisse moi te guérir."

Avec un soupir, il lui tendit son bras et Sirius s'empressa de lancer un sortilège dessus. Aussitôt, l'épaisse entaille devint en quelques secondes un fin trait légèrement rosâtre.

"Merci."

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?" demanda Remus dans un sanglot.

"Tu crois sincèrement que j'allais tranquillement m'endormir, tout en sachant que tu pleurais dans ton coin ? Tu dois mourir de froid."

Il remarqua qu'à cet instant que l'herbe fraîche lui avait glacé ses entrailles et il eut un profond frisson. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel ("qu'est ce que je disais ?") et lui tendit un pull noir. Remus le mit doucement et grimaça en essayant de se lever.

"Attends, laisse moi t'aider."

"Je ne mérite pas ton aide."

"Pour la centième fois, tu mérites tout ce que tu aurais envie. C'est pour ça que je suis là."

Sans prévenir, les deux garçons s'enlacèrent furieusement. Comme si, en s'attachant l'un à l'autre de cette manière, ils se sentaient beaucoup mieux. Remus sembla savoir respirer de nouveau.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au château ensemble dans la nuit noire, bras dessus bras dessous. Il y avait un silence de mort, mais absolument pas gênant. Ils se parlaient dans leurs mutisme.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtent devant les marches de l'escalier, et presque dans un geste automatique, comme si c'était totalement normal, leurs lèvres se joignèrent dans un baiser très doux. Remus plaça ses deux bras autour de la taille de Sirius et ce dernier répondait à son baiser avec ferveur, les yeux fermés. Il dura très longtemps, mais pourtant, quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient toujours autant envie.

"Merci."


	16. Chapitre 16 : Dramione

Hermione, hissée sur une échelle légèrement bancale, tentait de mettre une boule luisante sur une des branches d'un haut sapin. Etant donné l'heure avancée de la nuit, le couloir était plongé dans le noir, et la jeune n'arrivait pas à atteindre le branchage.

Au moment où elle l'attrapa, cependant, l'échelle vacilla et elle lâcha la boule dorée qui se brisa dans un grand bruit.

"Euh, Granger ? Tu t'entraînes au cirque ?"

"Aide-moi, Malefoy, au lieu de faire le malin !"

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Drago tira sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita, redressant l'échelle qui se colla au mur. Hermione redescendit tout doucement et sauta précipitamment, tombant à moitié.

"J'ai eu peur !"

"Qu'est-ce-que tu ferais sans moi ?"

"Je décorerai probablement Poudlard pour Noël."

Drago et Hermione étaient préfets en chef depuis le début de l'année, et prenaient leur rôles très à coeur. Aussi, quand on leur donnait des missions à faire tout au long de l'année, ils mettaient de côté la rancoeur et s'alliaient pour donner des meilleurs résultats à McGonagall et à Rogue.

Ils avaient décidé ça inconsciemment dès les premiers jours de leurs fonctions. Au début, ils ne se parlaient pas, plongés dans un silence de mort pendant les rondes. Hermione avait encore trop en tête les nombreuses insultes qu'il avait lancé sur son passage pendant toutes ces années. Mais, plus les jours passaient, plus les deux ennemis avaient appris à se côtoyer. A devenir amis, même.

Alors, c'est sans surprise qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs bras se frôlant de temps en temps sans qu'aucun n'ait de réaction. Personne, y compris Harry et Ron, n'était au courant de leur rapprochement soudain et ils s'étaient promis d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, au risque de divulguer nombreuses rumeurs dans le château.

Ce soir, McGonagall avait donné des parchemins aux préfets-en-chef pour qu'ils décorent la Grande Salle et quelques couloirs du château, ainsi que des énormes cartons remplis de décorations magiques.

D'ailleurs, la brunette plongea sa main dedans et en sortit une petite chandelle qu'elle fixa au mur de sa baguette. Drago contempla le tout avec un soupir :

"Tu vois pas que c'est pas symétrique ?"

"Quand t'arrêteras de râler, tu voudras bien m'aider ?"

"D'accord, d'accord…"

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils installèrent quelques trucs dans les couloirs et sur les différents sapins. Elle éclata de rire quand il accrocha une guirlande rose sur l'épée d'une armure.

Ils finirent par entrer dans la Grande Salle, tamisée à cette heure-ci, et ils décorèrent par de grands rubans qui décoraient les murs avec les quatre couleurs des maisons. Puis, ils mirent des cadeaux en dessous du sapin principal, avec des petites étiquettes dorées.

Au moment où ils remballèrent le tout et se préparèrent à aller se coucher, Drago lança alors une guirlande scintillante dans la salle et la fit léviter dans le dos de la jeune femme, qui s'étala ensuite dans les cheveux de cette dernière. Elle poussa un petit cri et la retira avec vitesse, mais des centaines de petites plumes noires s'étaient glissées dans les mèches de ses cheveux.

"Malefoy, je vais te tuer."

"Essaye ?"

Hermione regarda de tous les côtés et vit dans un coin un faux lutin qui était posé sur un parterre de fausse neige. Elle s'y jeta et forma une boule de pâte blanche qu'elle lança à travers la pièce, et qui atterrit -plus par chance que par adresse- dans le cou du garçon. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas spécialement froide, il eut une grimace en sentant le liquide visqueux s'étaler sous ses vêtements.

"Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse !"

"Haha !"

Du haut de toute sa maturité, la meilleure sorcière sa génération tourbillonna joyeusement en sautillant, heureuse de sa petite revanche bien méritée.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard tendre de Drago, derrière elle.

Finalement, après sa danse de la joie, elle sursauta en sentant le blond derrière elle. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête.

Une branche de gui les firent sourire.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Snily

Severus Rogue descendait la plaine, devant sa maison dans de grandes enjambées. Comme tous les jours de l'année, il était vêtu d'une grande chemise blanche trouée par endroits qu'il avait rentré dans son pantalon gris.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait ce chemin, il se sentait très angoissé. Il sentait que son coeur avait du mal à battre de manière normale, le stress le dévorant à chaque seconde.

Il vit la maison rouge au loin, au bout du sentier terreux qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il le traversa, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion alors que intérieurement, un tourbillon de pensées lui contractait la poitrine.

Enfin, il arriva devant. Il n'avait pas envie de sonner, de peur que sa famille moldue le voit encore une fois, et affichait cet air de surprise et de dégoût mêlés. Lily ne le remarquait jamais, cependant, malgré leurs reproches.

Severus attendit donc la maisonnée. Il avait donné rendez-vous à la jeune femme à 16h, et se savait un peu en avance.

Pour calmer ses tracas, il décida de jeter un petit coup d'oeil à la fenêtre de la cuisine, par curiosité.

Il vit alors un spectacle étonnant : toute la famille de Lily avait pris place autour de la table, et mangeait un énorme gâteau. Son père, un homme baraqué coiffé d'une moustache impressionnante, riait de bon coeur, et Pétunia se servait une énorme tranche de cake.

Sa mère, quant à elle, avait coiffé ses cheveux bruns d'une grande queue de cheval et Severus remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'elle était en fait très jeune. Il ne l'avait jamais déduis car à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, ses traits étaient fermés et sévères. Elle souriait.

Au même moment, Lily entra dans la cuisine. Elle avait mit un petit béret noir où elle avait rangé ses cheveux, ainsi qu'un épais manteau rouge. Malgré l'hiver qui s'était lentement installé, ses joues étaient rouges.

"Je sors." crut entendre Severus tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

Son père lui cria quelque chose, mais il ne put pas entendre sa phrase à cause d'un courant d'air, et quand sa fille sortit de la maison, il regarda sa femme avec un froncement de sourcils. On aurait cru qu'ils se parlaient sans mot. Que disaient-ils ? Avaient-ils compris qu'elle allait le voir ? Ou pensaient-ils à Poudlard ? Severus savait depuis longtemps maintenant que Lily était une sorcière. Il l'avait compris quand il l'avait surpris en train de faire pousser des fleurs jaunes autour d'elle, un soir, dans son jardin.

Il l'avait informé alors de ses pouvoirs et même si, au début, elle ne l'avait pas cru, elle s'était doucement habituée à cette idée. Elle était heureuse d'être dotée de cette force qu'il la rendait unique. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas parlé à sa famille, et même si Severus n'en avait jamais dis un mot à sa meilleure amie, il était persuadé qu'ils étaient déjà au courant.

"Coucou."

Le garçon regarda la fille devant lui. Lily. Cette fille si… Originale. Il pourrait la décrire pendant des heures, pourrait l'écouter parler des jours et des nuits, et l'avoir tout le temps dans la tête.

Elle lui sourit. Son angoisse s'était dissipée : avec elle, il se sentait libre, libre de l'oppression quotidienne qu'il subissait chez lui. Quand il la voyait, sortir de sa maison aux briques rouges, coiffée différemment avec ce sourire enfantin, ses malheurs s'envolaient.

Ils marchèrent un peu à côté du lac à côté de chez eux.

"Pourquoi tu as mis un béret ?" demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui s'était penchée sur un cygne, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

"Mes cheveux sont mal coiffés, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire."

"Et alors ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu voies ça."

"J'aime bien, moi, quand tes cheveux sont décoiffés."

Elle sourit et enleva son chapeau, libérant ses mèches couleur de feu dans un torrent de boucles. Ils tombèrent sur ses épaules, créant une auréole rousse autour de ses taches de rousseur.

Il la trouvait très belle, comme ça. Parfois, ses cheveux lâchés lui allaient encore mieux que ses chignons complexes.

Evidemment, Severus n'osa rien dire, se contentant de la regarder de biais.

Finalement, ils s'assirent sur un banc à côté du lac. Leur banc, pensa Severus. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se mettre ici et de regarder les arbres recouvert de fine couche de neige en parlant de tout et de rien.

Cette fois-ci, elle commença la conversation :

"Parle-moi de Poudlard."

"Je t'ai déjà tout dit." répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

"Redis-le, alors."

"De quoi tu veux que je parle ?"

"Des maisons."

"Et bien, les élèves sont réparties en quatre maisons à la rentrée. Serdaigle, pour les érudits, les plus curieux et les plus sérieux. Leur maison a pour couleur le bleu, et comme animal l'aigle."

"Je l'aime bien, celle-ci." coupa Lily, le regard fixé sur le lac. "J'aimerai bien y aller."

"Il y a Poufsouffle, pour les plus généreux. Ils sont loyaux et entrepreneurs. La couleur, c'est le jaune et le blason est un blaireau."

"J'aime bien les blaireaux." raconta-t-elle, toujours aussi rêveuse.

"Puis, les Gyffondor. Eux, ils sont courageux. Ils sont rouges, et je crois que l'animal est un lion."

"Je ne serai jamais là. Je n'ai pas de courage."

"Evidemment que si."

"Continue."

"La dernière, c'est les Serpentard."

"Et ?"

Il ne répondit rien, soudain gêné.

"A chaque fois, tu évites cette maison comme la peste."

"Oui."

"Pourquoi ?"

Il prit une grande inspiration et lui dit sans la regarder :

"C'est là où ma famille est allée."

"Justement, ça devrait être celle que tu aimes le plus !"

"Je l'aime. Mais… C'est compliqué."

"Alors, cite moi juste les qualités, la couleur et l'animal."

"Les Serpentard sont rusés, malins. Ambitieux, aussi. Leur blason est vert et l'animal qui les représente est le serpent."

"Moi, elle me plaît bien, cette maison."

"Tu ne seras pas dedans."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami.

"Parce que, tu es trop gentille pour y aller."

"Alors, toi non plus."

Il sourit, malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait se rendre dans cette maison. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il détestait ses origines. Il aurait tant voulu la suivre !

Elle parut comprendre sa déception, puisqu'elle demanda :

"Tu penses y aller ?"

"Malheureusement, oui."

"Peut-être que le Choixpeau sera clément."

"Cela m'étonnerait."

"Alors, dans ce cas…" commença-t-elle, espiègle.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon, qui se tétanisa :

"Je te suivrai."


	18. Chapitre 18 : Nuna

Neville marchait dans les couloirs, la tête haute malgré les battements frénétiques de son coeur contre contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait fier, comme un héros, de combattre le régime instauré par le nouveau directeur de Poudlard : Severus Rogue.

A leur rentrée à Poudlard, sa septième pour le garçon, l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'il avait eu l'habitude de connaître avec Dumbledore avait basculé dans l'horreur. Les premières années étaient fouettés, les professeurs soumis et les élèves martyrisés par les frères Mangemorts, Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Ces derniers régnaient désormais sur Poudlard, faisant trembler les plus jeunes, par le biais d'une violence inconnue jusqu'alors.

Cela avait commencé dès le premier buffet. Au lieu des habituels plats colorés, seuls des assiettes pas très appétissantes étaient apparus sur la table des Gryffondor. Ginny et lui avaient alors échangé un regard perplexe.

C'était à ce moment-là que les deux dictateurs s'étaient présentés. Ils n'avaient pas caché leur fonction de partisans de Voldemort, bien au contraire, ils l'avait même affiché avec deux sourires fiers.

Actuellement, Neville sortait d'une des heures de retenue qu'il s'était pris pendant un cours d'Étude de Moldus. Ce dernier était désormais obligatoire et était destiné à rabaisser les Moldus et rappeler à tous qu'ils étaient une race inférieure.

A un moment où la Mangemort s'était écriée que le mariage entre un sorcier et un moldu relevait d'un acte de déshonneur, Neville s'était levé et avait rassemblé tout son courage pour imiter Harry. Il avait contesté ses dires devant tout le monde, qui l'avait regardé en secret avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Certes, il était fier, mais cette intervention lui avait valu quelques Doloris et des coups dans le dos et les tibias.

Il marchait donc dans les couloirs, le corps encore courbaturé des coups donnés. Il grimaçait à chaque pas, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gonfler sa poitrine de fierté.

Neville tourna dans un détour de couloir et entendit des sanglots étouffés. Au début, il ne vit pas la personne qui pleurait et voulut tourner les talons pour éviter une situation gênante. Mais cette idée s'envola bien vite quand il aperçut des mèches blondes, et reconnut directement la tête de Luna.

A cette vue, son coeur se serra. Depuis qu'il avait vu cette étrange fille dans une des diligences, avec ses cheveux blonds qui entouraient ses grands yeux bleus et son magazine à l'envers, il avait ressenti une chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru ressentir un jour. Pas vraiment de l'amour, c'était encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais plutôt de l'émerveillement face à cette jeune femme mystérieuse. Il avait tout de suite eut envie de devenir son ami et de creuser dans sa vie pour en apprendre un maximum sur elle.

Évidemment, et à cause de sa timidité maladive, il n'avait jamais pu réaliser son rêve. Evidemment, c'était son amie, ils partageaient des repas, des rires et des bons souvenirs. Ils avaient passé des heures dans la Salle sur Demande, où Neville avait pu la regarder de biais, mais jamais jusqu'à dépasser un cap.

La seule personne au courant pour son attirance envers elle était Harry. Un soir, il lui avait tout raconté et le brun lui avait tendrement sourit en lui assurant qu'ils formeraient un très beau couple. Depuis la rentrée, le Survivant lui avait énormément manqué. Sans lui, ce n'était pas le même château, les mêmes cours, ni même la même Salle Commune.

Il inspira un grand coup et se rapprocha de Luna, qui était recroquevillée sur une marche de l'escalier.

"Luna ?"

Elle releva la tête et Neville faillit tomber en voyant des larmes rouler sur ses joues meurtries. Tout son front saignait abondamment et ses mains étaient écorchées. Les larmes mouillaient également une énorme blessure profonde qui s'étalait dans son cou et ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'es arrivé ?"

"C'est les Carrow…"

Il ne fut pas surpris de cette réponse mais elle lui donna tout de même des frissons de colère.

"Ils t'ont frappé ?"

Elle acquiesça, et porta ses mains à son visage pour en essuyer les traces de sa tristesse.

"Ma mère me disait toujours qu'il faut pleurer un bon coup quand on va mal pour surmonter la réalité en se relevant. J'ai décidé de pleurer maintenant et de me soigner après. Pour me libérer. Tu comprends ?"

Le brun n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, trop occupé à penser aux moyens de guérir ses blessures. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait le calme posé d'Hermione dans les situations pourtant très périlleuses.

"Arrête de pleurer et suis-moi, je vais te soigner."

"Oh mais je peux le faire."

Alors, elle se leva tout doucement, d'un pas aérien et porta sa baguette à son cou. Neville lâcha un gémissement étouffé mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui retirer, un jet jaune en sortit et toucha le coeur de son saignement.

"Luna ! Tu en as déjà fais au moins ?"

"Non." dit-elle avec un semblant de sourire. "Mais ça marche, non ? Regarde, je ne sens plus rien."

Elle lui montra son cou, barré désormais d'un fin trait rose. Il soupira intérieurement et hocha la tête, toujours hésitant.

Plus tard, quand les blessures furent soignées, ils marchèrent vers les dortoirs des Serdaigle. Ils discutaient à voix basse des plans pour échapper aux Carrow, ainsi que pour contacter Harry, Hermione et Ron. Luna aussi, avait-elle avoué, avait une boule au ventre en pensant à eux. Elle avait hâte de les revoir. Neville ne pouvait que saluer son optimisme.

Au moment où ils atterrirent en face de la porte des Aigles, Luna se tourna vers le garçon, qui, lui, ne sentait plus aucune partie de son corps tant le stress était monté d'un cran. La fille qu'il aimait était postée à quelques centimètres de lui, et le fixait avec un regard très tendre, ce qui avait fini de l'achever.

"Bon, et bien, bonne nuit."

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu t'es tout de même fait agressée."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Ca me rend plus forte."

Il arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit pas.

Et, sans prévenir, Luna se mit sur la pointe des pieds et toucha les lèvres du garçon tout doucement, si vite qu'il crut rêver. Quand il eut rouvert les yeux, elle avait déjà passé la porte.

Sur tout le chemin du retour, Neville repensait à ce moment, les pensées embrouillées.

Il ne savait pas que le lendemain, Luna se ferait emmenée de force dans les prisons du Manoir Malefoy.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Facebook

Les élèves de Poudlard s'installèrent aux quatre tables pour le dîner du soir, dans un silence habituel. Ils avaient hâte de manger pour aller se coucher rapidement, afin de garder leurs dernières forces.

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'assirent d'un même mouvement. Ils sortaient d'un double cours de potions, qui avait été particulièrement étreignant, surtout à cause des nombreuses pertes de points des Gryffondor.

A la grande surprise de tous, au lieu de voir apparaître les plats du soir, Dumbledore se leva et se plaça sur l'estrade principal, l'air solennel. Harry se raidit : que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se lève ? Ce n'était jamais le cas, mis à part pour les situations périlleuses.

"Mes chers élèves, je vous demande une minute d'attention avant de manger à votre guise."

Les retardataires finirent de s'installer et un silence de mort régna dans la salle. Tous étaient attentifs au discours du directeur.

"Avec l'équipe des professeurs, nous avons décidé de faire un projet. Nous avons durement travailler dessus et je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier tous les professeurs qui se sont joints à moi sur cette idée, malgré leur réticence."

Des regards intrigués s'échangèrent.

"Bref, je ne vais pas faire tenir le suspens plus longtemps. J'ai trouvé ces derniers temps que mis à part le cours, toutefois très intéressant, sur l'Étude des Moldus, nous ne rendions pas assez hommage à ces gens extraordinaires."

Poudlard n'eut aucun mal à discerner le ricanement moqueur de Drago Malefoy dans le silence, mais Dumbledore n'en tient pas compte.

"Nous allons donc installer le même réseau social avec lequel les Moldus discutent. Ca s'appelle "facebook", et je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que certains d'entre vous le connaisse très bien."

Hermione et Harry partagèrent un sourire complice.

"Le principe sera expliqué dans des fiches accrochées dans vos Salles Communes. Les moldus utilisent principalement leur smartphone pour l'utiliser, une sorte de petit carré métallique qui peut projeter leurs moyens de communication. Nous, nous ne pouvons pas le faire car l'usage de la technologie moldue est impossible à Poudlard."

Hermione se pencha vers ses amis avec un petit air fier :

"C'est dans l'Histoire de Poudlard."

"Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser un sortilège qui projettera votre écran devant vos yeux, où vous pourrez cliquer pour écrire."

En voyant les airs confus des élèves devant lui, Dumbledore eut un petit sourire et leva sa main pour les dissiper :

"Ne vous en faites pas , vous comprendrez bien vite."

A la table des professeurs, seule Minerva McGonagall semblait conquise par cette idée. Les autres affichaient des mines boudeuses, dérangés par le projet de perturber l'heure des classes.

"Cela dura une semaine, pour voir le résultat."

"Euh, monsieur ?" demanda une élève de première année de Serdaigle, en levant la main. "Vous en ferez partie ?"

Des rires s'élevèrent, et le vieil homme eut un grand sourire.

"Bien sûr, tous les professeurs ici présents !"

Ron se pencha vers Harry en riant :

"J'ai hâte de voir Rusard !"

Ils rièrent et Harry regarda la table des professeurs. La troisième année rimait avec bons professeurs, il reçut un clin d'oeil de Lupin et un coucou de Hagrid. Rogue, lui, semblait en proie à un désespoir peu commun.

Après qu'Hermione eut passé la soirée à raconter à tout le monde le concept de Facebook, les élèves de Gryffondor était parés pour la découverte du réseau social.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ce fut les quatre professeurs des maisons qui les accueillirent, et après leur petit-déjeuner, ils leur apprirent le sort pour faire projeter leurs écrans devant eux.

"Répétez : Appario bokko !"

Evidemment, la première fut Hermione, qui arriva à placer un écran de fumée devant elle, entièrement bleu.

Dumby_7 à Poudlard :

"Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Facebook, mes chers élèves ! Ce concept à été créer pour tisser des liens sociaux encore plus forts entre vous. Tous commentaire injurieux, haineux, raciste ou sexiste sera supprimé et l'élève en question sera en heure de retenue avec le professeur Rogue (Aka Servilus_0 !). Bon facebook !"

Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Professeur Chourave et 117 personnes aiment ça.

Hermione Granger à Gryffondor :

"Je suis la seule qui n'ait rien compris au cours de Potions ? Help !"

Neville Londubat : "Help" ? Je comptais sur toi pour m'aider ! :'(

Seamus Finnigan : Où est passé la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

Hermione Granger : Bon, j'avoue avoir compris quelques points. Rapportez vos cahiers dans la Salle Commune, je vais vous aider.

Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy sont devenus amis.

Pansy Parkinson aime ça.

Drago Malefoy à Serpentard :

"La copine de Potter me saoule trop !"

Millicent Bulstrode : C'est sa copine ? Granger ?

Drago Malefoy : Non !

Pansy Parkinson : Pourquoi tu t'énerveq ?

Drago Malefoy : Je ne m'énerve pas, Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson : Privé.

Pansy Parkinson est passé de "célibataire" à "en couple."

Hermione Granger : Qui est l'heureux élu ? -_-

Drago Malefoy : Moi, ça te dérange ?

Dumby : Félicitations à vous deux !

Ginny Weasley est intéressée par l'événement : Teens Party.

Ron Weasley : Hi1zncz&oao"cjfcrizo0zon?cPizoz !?

Hermione Granger : Ron, tu ne sais pas appuyer sur un clavier. Les touches. Comme je t'ai appris ce matin.

Ron Weasley : Teens Party ? C'est quoi ça ?

Ginny Weasley : Une fête moldue pour jeunes. Pansy y va aussi.

Hermione Granger : Faut qu'on parle.

Harry Potter a 786 demandes d'amis en attente.

Colin Crivey à Harry Potter :

"Bonjour Harry ! Je peux prendre ta photo de profil et te la faire dédicacer ? Si oui, on peut se retrouver dans le Grand Hall dans 2 min ?"

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger aiment ça.

Harry Potter : -_-.

Pansy Parkinson est passée de "en couple avec Drago Malefoy" à "c'est compliqué"

Drago Malefoy : Pansy, c'est pas compliqué, je t'ai déjà dis. C'est fini.

Pansy Parkinson : :(

(Hermione Granger aime ça.)

Hermione Granger aime "Bibliothèque."

Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça.

Ginny Weasley : Étonnant !

Minerva McGonagall aime "Farces et attrapes made in Weasley."

Fred Weasley : Oh, madame vous m'étonnez !

Minerva McGonagall : O:) (Dumby aime ça.)

Luna Lovegood aime "Elevage de radis" et "Robes jaunes"

Ginny Weasley et Théo Nott aiment ça.

Remus Lupin est devenu ami avec Severus Rogue.

Sirius Black, Dumby et Harry Potter aiment ça.

Remus Lupin : Encore toutes mes excuses.

Severus Rogue : Je te pardonne.

Sirius Black : Oh ! Servilus !

Severus Rogue : -_-.

Voldemort : Wahou ! Trop bien ce site !

(Harry Potter aime ça.)

Bellatrix Lestrange : Wtf ?

Neville Londubat est passé de "célibataire" à "en couple avec Luna Lovegood"

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown et 433 personnes aiment ça.

Blaise Zabini : Wow, la classe !

Dumby : Merci à tous d'avoir suivi le concept ! Le projet est rallongé d'un mois.

Tout le monde aime ça.

Severus : :'(.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Molly et les jumeaux

Molly regarda, terrassée, la lettre que le hibou familial venait de leur envoyer. Elle s'était assise sur la grande table, seule, et ce tableau aurait pu être très triste si la colère n'était pas en train de déferler pas sur ses traits habituellement doux.

Elle retourna plusieurs fois le papier, qui ressemblait désormais plus à un chiffon qu'un parchemin, et soupira bruyamment. Molly se leva, mais la rancune lui donnait des mouvements incontrôlés. Elle décida de laver la vaisselle avec sa baguette, mais elle se retournait fréquemment vers la table, visiblement en train de réfléchir intensément. Avait-elle peur que la lettre disparaisse en quelques secondes ? Vue la fréquence de ses coups d'oeil, c'était possible.

Soudain, elle entendit son mari transplaner dans le jardin, et elle se précipita vers la porte. Dès qu'Arthur ait posé son regard sur sa femme, proche de la furie, toutes ses couleurs s'évaporèrent sur ses joues.

"Bonjour, Arthur."

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, encore ?" demanda-t-il en gémissant.

"Ce n'est pas toi, le problème. Ce sont tes fils."

"Si je peux me permettre, Molly chérie, ce sont les tiens également."

Visiblement, la petite blague ne fit pas du tout effet. Elle rentra dans la maison, suivie de son mari qui tremblait légèrement, et ils s'assirent sur la table. Elle lui fit passer la lettre en soupirant et, après avoir ajusté ses lunettes devant ses yeux, il commença la lecture. Au fur et à mesure, ses traits s'abaissaient, sa bouche se tordait dans une grimace et ses sourcils se froncèrent convulsivement.

"Olala…" fut les seuls mots qu'il trouva en reposant le parchemin. Le sceau de Poudlard luisa sous le lustre.

"Olala ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est catastrophique ! La troisième lettre du mois, troisième bêtise !"

"Mais, Molly, ils s'amusent…"

"Ils s'amusent ?!" s'énerva-t-elle. "Regarde ! "S'ils réitèrent ce geste qui a dérangé une dizaine de personnes, ils se verront virés une bonne fois pour toute de l'école de Poudlard !" McGonagall ! Elle va les haïr !"

"Je sais, Molly, mais, ils font les pitres…"

"Je vais leur envoyer une Beuglante dès demain matin."

"Ca ne sera pas la première fois. Et ça ne marche pas vraiment."

La femme de maison se prit ses mèches rousses entre les doigts. Quand elle releva la tête, la colère avait été remplacée par le chagrin, car de véritables larmes roulaient sur ses joues rosies.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'on a fait, Arthur ?"

"Rien." répondit-il en souriant. Il lui prit la main et la caressa doucement. "Ce sont eux, leurs humeurs, leurs comportements. Mais, ils sont heureux, non ? Et en bonne santé, bien entourés, beaux et généreux. Ils débutent dans la vie, autant qu'ils le font avec bonne humeur."

"Tu as sûrement raison. Mais je te jure, Arthur, ils vont le payer très cher."

Molly était toujours aussi énervée une semaine plus tard, sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Arthur la regardait de biais, n'ayant pas très envie de la voir péter un câble devant tout le monde, mais elle gardait son regard résolument fixé sur les rails.

Quand, enfin, le train s'ébranla dans la gare et s'arrêta devant le couple, ils attendirent que les portes s'ouvrirent. Dès lors, les deux jumeaux ouvraient la marche, et Molly fondit sur eux dès qu'ils eurent apparus à ses yeux furieux.

Mais sa phrase au ton supérieur à la moyenne se stoppa entre sa bouche et l'air libre dès qu'elle vit George, adossé sur son frère, le visage tout rouge. Il paraissait souffrir et se tenait la jambe en gémissant de douleur.

"PAR MERLIN !" hurla-t-elle en s'étranglant à moitié. "Que ? Que s'est-il… Non !"

Elle prit son fils dans les bras qui tomba sur son épaule dans un grand bruit.

"Je… Je me suis blessé…"

"Comment ?!" s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur la joue de son fils, toute trace de rancune disparue de son visage.

"Au Quidditch…"

Elle ne sembla même pas remarquer que ça faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il était dans le train et qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir mal aussi longtemps, totalement absorbée par sa blessure.

"Viens mon chéri, je vais te donner un chocolat chaud, ça va diminuer ta douleur ! Tu veux un coussin pour le retour ? RON ! VAS CHERCHER DE L'EAU POUR TON FRÈRE, TOUT DE SUITE."

Elle emmena George jusqu'au bout de la gare, suivie de près par Fred qui avait baissé mélancoliquement la tête. Arthur, lui, parlait avec Ginny, sa valise à la main.

Quand la petite famille eut atteint la voiture et que Molly avait fourni autant de coussins que possible pour contenir une tribu, elle embrassa George sur le front, prit Fred dans ses bras en tremblotant et leur promit de faire vite pour le retour, après avoir posé de la pommade sur le genou du jumeau.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son frère quand elle eut le dos tourné et lui fit un clin d'oeil discret :

"Mission maman achevée, engueulade annulée."


	21. Chapitre 21 : Escapade d'Azkaban

Sirius Black fixait le mur de sa cellule, le visage fermé et pâle. Ses cheveux gras pendaient misérablement autour de sa peau cireuse. Ses yeux semblaient totalement vides et éteints, comme si la vie avait déjà quitté son corps et qu'il n'en restait qu'une coquille.

Comme d'habitude, il pensait, assis sur son lit moisi aux couvertures déchirées. Il regardait le mur en béton gris qui s'étalait sous ses yeux à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ses doigts tremblaient sur son matelas.

C'était un des seuls à ne pas avoir perdu la tête, dans cette tour maudite. A côté de lui, il entendait souvent des hurlements de souffrance d'un homme, qui frappait contre les barreaux de la prison pour évacuer sa haine. Il était vidé par les Détraqueurs tous les jours depuis 10 ans, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Avant lui, c'était une étrange femme aux cheveux noirs coupés en carré. Elle a tellement souffert sous les souffles des Détraqueurs qu'on la retrouvée morte un matin, morte de fatigue et de chagrin.

A gauche de Sirius, cependant, se trouvait l'exact opposé. Au lieu de crier sa colère, l'homme pleurait à longueur de journée. Parfois, il l'entendait s'écrouler dans son lit après le passage d'un monstre cagoulé et il était persuadé qu'il avait fait son dernier souffle dans un sanglot. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendait encore et toujours ses gémissements craintifs et remplis de larmes.

Sirius, lui, cependant, n'était classé dans une aucune catégorie. Il ne hurlait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne souffrait pas des baisers des Détraqueurs, ne se faisait pas régulièrement frapper comme son voisin de devant ou ne tombait pas dans les pommes comme celui à sa diagonale. Non. Depuis 12 ans, depuis que Sirius vivait dans cette forteresse et qu'il pourrissait un peu plus chaque jour, Sirius survivait grâce au pouvoir incroyable que lui avait donné les Maraudeurs.

L'art de pouvoir se transformer comme il voulait.

Car oui, grâce au don d'Animagus qu'il avait contracté pendant ses années de Poudlard, qui lui avait valu le surnom de "Patmol" et cette odeur infecte de poils mouillés, lui sauvait la vie chaque jour.

La nuit, quand les Détraqueurs passaient devant les prisons dans ce bruit significatif de capes qui frôlent le sol, et cet air glacé qu'ils faisaient parvenir, Sirius se faisait rétrécir dans l'ombre de tous.

D'ailleurs, à l'instant où il se rappelait de ça, il remarqua que la nuit était tombée, à travers sa fenêtre magiquement fermée où il pouvait entre-apercevoir le ciel.

Il se retourna, et se sentit soudainement frigorifié. A force de l'avoir côtoyé, il connaissait cette sensation qui s'abattait sur son corps. Il ne fut pas surpris quand il entendit le fameux frottement contre le sol et le souffle long qui retentirent dans la salle des prisonniers.

Sirius se mit du côté gauche de sa cellule, à l'ombre. De toute manière, il aurait pu se transformer en chien devant tout le monde que personne ne l'aurait remarqué : tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur les grandes silhouettes noires qui s'approchaient de plus en plus. Quelques uns suppliaient Merlin de les épargner, d'autres se préparaient mentalement, le visage tendu par l'anxiété.

Le prisonnier eut juste le temps de voir son voisin se faire approché par un des Détraqueurs. Son visage, putréfié, était recouvert par une cagoule en voile noir, qui laissait voir ses orbites vides et pourries et son trou qui lui servait de bouche. Sirius vit alors l'homme se faire aspirer littéralement la face dans des filaments blancs, la gorge serrée entre les doigts squelettiques du monstre.

Il rassembla sa concentration et dès qu'il rouvrit les yeux, c'était à travers les pupilles d'un chien. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire échapper un rire sadique, heureux de pouvoir passer outre de la souffrance que leur faisait donner les Gardiens d'Askaban.

Car il connaissait cette souffrance : Sirius ne s'était pas toujours transformé en chien. Les premiers mois après sa capture, il avait été beaucoup trop perturbé et difficile à contenir pour pouvoir y penser. Il n'avait cessé de hurler son innocence, de proclamer haut et fort qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il ne méritait pas cette torture quotidienne. Mais, évidemment, c'était comme s'il s'était adressé aux murs.

La souffrance n'avait jamais été aussi puissante qu'à cette période. Le décès de James et Lily avait été tellement douloureux qu'il ne ressentait pas autant de douleur lors de la séance avec les Détraqueurs. Il ne ressentait rien, mais en même temps, le sentiment de mourir à petits feux entraient dans son cerveau et lui donnait des pensées pessimistes.

Puis, il s'était rappelé de Remus, son éternel ami. Celui qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. C'était grâce à son image qu'il avait réussi à garder l'espoir de sortir d'ici. Jamais les souvenirs avec lui n'avaient quitté ses pensées. Chaque jour, il priait Merlin pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et que si ça devait arriver, qu'il devait mourir en même temps que lui. Car s'il devait subir un nouveau deuil, il ne se relèverait pas, et surtout pas sans lui. Il était son poteau, son épaule imaginaire sur laquelle il prenait appui tous les jours pour ne pas sombrer.

Un Détraqueur passa, s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la prison, mais son flair ne sentit aucune âme humaine, et il continua son chemin. Malgré tout, un froid mordant glaçait chaque veine de Sirius.

Et, évidemment, Sirius était également habité par autre chose. Qu'il devait faire avant de mourir. Qui le poussait à rester debout. La vengeance.

Dans ses rêves, il se voyait tuer de ses mains Peter. Il le voyait se convulser sous la douleur, son visage rougi déchiré par la torture. Il l'imaginait distinctement rendre l'âme, faire coulisser son regard sur le sol, et mourir. Tout simplement. Il voulait venger James et Lily pour leur vie heureuse qu'ils ont manqué. Il voulait venger Remus, qui avait beaucoup trop souffert de ces pertes. Et surtout, il voulait se venger pour lui, pour cette souffrance qu'il avait gardé emprisonnée bien trop longtemps.

Il pensait à Harry, le petit fils de un an qu'avait donné Lily, un an avant sa mort. A ses cheveux bruns de James, son sourire, son attirance pour les balais volants. Mais aussi à ses yeux verts émeraudes dont James avait été si fier.

C'était à cause du rat qu'il avait perdu ses parents, et il devait tout faire pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Alors, et comme possédé par cette force qu'il avait trouvé dans les souvenirs, Patmol fit glisser une patte entre les deux barreaux de la prison, puis, une deuxième. Il était surpris par la souplesse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir, surtout quand il fit passer son cou. Il essaya d'avancer plus, mais son bassin resta coincé, le tordant violemment en deux. Il tourna, et ce fut pire. La douleur se propagea. Qu'il était idiot ! Evidemment qu'il ne passait pas. Combien de fois avait-il déjà essayé ? Et combien de fois avait-il été resté dans cette position, avant de pouvoir re-rentrer dans sa cage après des heures de contorsion ?

Il poussa un soupir agacé devant son propre acte. Heureusement, il avait fait attention à ce que les Détraqueurs soient partis, sinon, il aurait attiré leur attention.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes qui formèrent une heure, puis deux, puis trois, Sirius bougea dans tous les sens pour décoincer sa taille. Mais c'était en vain, et en plus, la souffrance commençait à le faire paniquer. Il devait s'être cassé quelque chose, c'était sûr, une côte, ou l'os de son cou. Il avait tellement mal que des larmes lui coulaient sur ses joues canines.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il tourna de l'oeil, plongeant sa tête contre un des barreaux. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, ce qu'il devina grâce aux rayons de soleil qui faisait briller son pelage. Il releva la tête et croisa alors le regard de l'homme devant lui, totalement éberlué. Sirius mit du temps à se rappeler qu'il était en fait un chien, un animal, et que cette personne n'en avait pas vue depuis plus de 10 ans.

"Qu... "

Sirius voulut parler, mais juste un gémissement typiquement animal jaillit de sa gueule. La douleur dans sa côte se réveilla et faillit l'assommer une seconde fois.

"Hé, Gary ! Gary !"

Le voisin de l'homme en face de lui sembla se réveiller de son réveil dans un sursaut, au son d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

"Quoi ? Ils sont là, les Détraqueurs ? Non !"

"Non ! Regarde un peu par là !"

Le dénommé Gary -dont Sirius n'avait jamais entendu parler, enfermé dans sa bulle en permanence-, tourna la tête vers le chien et ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là, l'cabot ? C'est un rêve ?"

"Non, je le vois aussi !" s'écria un autre homme.

Sirius se sentait gêné d'être observé dans cette forme-là. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose de très intime qu'il ne partageait très rarement. Elle lui rappelait d'agréables souvenirs de nuits de pleine lune.

Il bougea pour se libérer mais ne fit qu'accroître la douleur dans son dos plié.

"Mais où est Sirius Black ?"

"Il dort ?"

"Non, son lit est vide, je le vois d'ici ! Il n'y a personne !"

Cette nouvelle sembla encore plus attirer la curiosité des autres captifs : enfin quelque chose se passait dans cette routine abominable. Sauf que, et jamais personne ne l'aurait dit quelques années plus tôt, Sirius n'avait pas envie d'être au centre de l'observation.

"Peut-être, que c'est lui, Sirius Black ?"

Tout le monde se tut. C'était une voix féminine qui avait parlé, que personne n'avait entendu à en juger par les visages surpris des autres prisonniers.

Sirius tourna la tête et vit, à l'autre bout de la salle, une prison qu'il avait toujours cru inhabitée. Une femme se tenait la tête entre les barreaux, dans la lune. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très pâle, et ses yeux bleus translucides. Malgré la saleté sur son visage, elle n'était pas spécialement atteinte par son enfermement. Elle était étrangement… Ailleurs.

"Qui es-tu ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé et dit d'une voix très posée :

"Je suis quelqu'un. Que tu n'as jamais vu, entendu, ou même aperçu. Je suis là depuis 13 ans. Mais je n'ai jamais parlé."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda un autre homme d'une voix autoritaire.

"Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. La solitude est ma seule amie dans ces temps difficiles."

Le voisin de Sirius hocha la tête, comme s'il était persuadé que cette femme était totalement folle. Une autre personne soupira.

Pourtant, Sirius la trouvait fascinante. Elle avait un aura autour d'elle qui le mettait en confiance, comme si le fait qu'elle soit sûre d'elle l'aide un peu plus.

Il y eut un silence, où le chien jappa un cri désespéré.

"Tu veux sortir ?" demanda la blonde en fixant le chien.

Il hocha la tête et tout le monde poussa des cris étonnés, toujours persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai chien.

"Tourne ta jambe droite dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre."

Sirius fit le geste indiqué, son coeur battant à la chamade, non plus alimenté par son sang mais par l'espoir pur, qui lui donnait le vertige. Toute la douleur s'était évaporée tant la joie surpassait le reste.

"Voilà. Parfait, maintenant, décale ton bassin vers la gauche, puis ton autre jambe vers la droite. Ca va décoincer ton dos."

En effet, le chien sentit les barreaux qui coulissèrent contre son corps, bloquant maintenant ses jambes.

"Pose ta jambe gauche contre le barreau à ta droite, et remonte l'autre pour la faire passer."

Sirius fit glisser sa jambe, puis l'autre, et réalisa qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la cellule. Il était libre.

Sans y faire vraiment attention, il se dirigea alors vers la cellule de la fille qui l'avait aidé. Sans elle, il ne serait parvenu à rien, il voulait la délivrer à son tour. Mais a peine eut-il tenté de toucher un barreau qu'elle s'accroupit et l'arrêta de la paume de sa main.

C'était le premier contact que Sirius avait depuis 12 ans.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je serai libre à mon tour, mais à l'heure venue. Ce n'est pas mon moment, je le sais. Ne t'en fais pas."

Sirius voulut ouvrir la bouche mais le regard de la jeune femme lui en dissuada : il était rempli de douceur.

"Je ne souffre pas, j'attends. Et un jour, mes attentes seront récompensées."

Un homme, le même qu'à la voix autoritaire, hurla :

"Mais bon sang, qui es-tu ?"

La blonde se leva et répliqua de toutes ses forces :

"Je suis Pandora Lovegood."

Puis, elle se rassit auprès de Sirius et dit doucement pour que personne ne les entendent :

"Quand tu sortiras, ne dis à personne que tu m'as vue, je t'en prie. C'est la seule chose que je demande en guise de remerciements pour m'avoir aidé. J'en ai besoin, s'il te plait."

Il hocha la tête, prêt à la remercier de n'importe quelle manière.

Finalement, Sirius s'était échappé. Il se tenait sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, contemplant le train à vapeur qu'était le Poudlard Express. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, mais un garçon brun s'interposa dans son champ de vision.

"Enfin, Sirius ! Quelqu'un pourrait te voir !" murmura Harry, complètement paniqué.

Le chien, pour toute réponse, marcha un peu. Puis, voyant le coin qu'il avait choisi où personne ne pourrait les voir, il intima à Harry de le suivre et se transforma. Puis, il se saisit du peignoir qu'on lui avait laissé et s'en habilla avant de se tourner vers son filleul.

L'image de James lui apparut alors automatiquement. Ils se ressemblaient tellement.

"Sirius, tout va bien ?"

"Oui, bien sûr que tout va bien."

Après s'être salués et après avoir souhaité une bonne 5ème année à Harry, ce dernier sortit pour rejoindre le train avant qu'il ne ferme ses portes. Il vit à travers la vitre Molly l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, puis, il le regarda monter sur le marche-pied.

Il vit alors une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux bleus translucides, qui marchait derrière lui. Elle monta dans le wagon, et Sirius sourit.

Pandora Lovegood lui avait fait tenir une promesse, et il avait juré de la garder secrète. Mais voir sa propre fille lui avait donné de sacrés frissons dans le ventre.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Bibliothèque

Mercredi 25 avril.

"Drago? Drago?"

"Chuutt, Granger, je suis là !"

Quand Hermione contourna le rayon de la bibliothèque des Sortilèges, elle trouva là un Drago, passablement énervé, prostré sur sa table habituelle.

"Quand je te dis d'être discrète, Granger…" rouspéta-t-il en posant son livre.

"Il n'y a personne !"

La brune montra par un grand mouvement de bras l'étendue de la bibliothèque, entièrement vide. Il faut dire qu'à 19h, tout le monde était en Salle Commune.

"Même. Par principe."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit en face de Drago, qui lui lança un regard méprisant.

"Qu'est ce que tu lis?"

"Un livre."

"Bon, apparemment, tu es énervé…"

Il soupira, et écarta de son front les quelques mèches de cheveux qui gênaient sa vision. Hermione avait remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ça, quand il voulait dire quelque chose qu'il avait sur le coeur. Quand il baissait un peu son masque d'impassibilité.

"Non, non."

Puis, il replongea dans sa lecture, un pli marquant l'espace entre ses deux sourcils blonds.

Sans le déranger, Hermione tenta de lire le titre de l'ouvrage :

"Potions à niveau avancé."

Elle sourit intérieurement : Même s'il n'aimait pas l'entendre, elle le savait doué pour la matière de Rogue. Et même s'il affirmait également sans cesse que son futur métier était de servir Voldemort jusqu'à son dernier souffle, la Gryffondor aimait à croire qu'une carrière dans ce domaine l'attendait.

Hermione se pencha sur ses nombreux parchemins. Comme depuis les quelques années où Drago et elle travaillaient ensemble, ils se plongèrent dans un silence quasi parfait, juste grésillé par les bruits de la plume de la jeune femme contre le papier crêpu.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, la brune releva les yeux et constata que Drago l'observait de biais. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps, totalement absorbée par son travail, mais son teint vrilla au rouge vif, qu'elle eût du mal à cacher.

"Quoi?"

"C'est un devoir de quoi?"

"Métamorphose. Pourquoi?"

Hermione jaugea, méfiante, Drago du regard, et il répondit avec un petit sourire :

"Parce que tu es plus concentrée que d'habitude."

"Oh. Et tu sais donc à quel moment je suis le plus concentrée?"

Même si son ton était ironique, on percevait dans la voix de la jeune femme un léger doute. Elle tenta de le cacher en se raclant la gorge, ce qui produisit l'effet complètement inverse.

"Oui."

Ils se regardèrent encore une seconde. Elle, gênée, lui, parfaitement serein. Puis, tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus, jusqu'à presque effleurer son front, Drago murmura :

"J'ai remarqué que tu étais encore plus concentrée dans les devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal, cette année. Pourquoi? Tu as peur de décevoir Rogue?"

Elle baissa le regard, car il avait visé juste. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser freiner par un professeur exigeant. Elle voulait rester Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans toutes les matières, même dans celle qui s'avérait être la plus compliquée.

"Quoi, tu vas te moquer de moi, c'est ça?"

Un silence lui répondit. Quand elle releva les yeux, Hermione constata avec surprise que Drago s'était remis à sa place, droit comme un I, et qu'il regardait la Gryffondor avec un air de… Culpabilité?

Surprise, la jeune femme tenta de lire dans son regard, mais il se ferma, laissant cet éclair gris acier traverser son iris. Aussitôt, Drago remit son masque de neutralité et se leva lassement.

"Bonne nuit, Granger."

Et il s'en alla, zigzaguant les allées sans se retourner.

Hermione s'assit dans le canapé de la Salle Commune, pleine à cette heure-ci. Elle avait mangé en vitesse, où elle avait rejoint Harry et Ron, ainsi que Neville et Seamus. Tous les cinq, ils s'étaient rappelé leurs souvenirs de seconde année, dans les couloirs, et elle se sentait d'humeur nostalgique. Ses yeux chocolat fixés sur les flammes du feu de bois, elle se laissa engourdir par les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagé.

"Miooone…"

"Hmpf, pardon?"

La concernée, sortie de ses songes, croisa le regard anxieux de son meilleur ami.

"A quoi tu penses?"

Elle faillit s'étrangler sous la question. Bien qu'elle avait pensé à ses souvenirs, elle avait vite repris le cours de ses pensées habituelles : un garçon vert et argent au cheveux d'or. Pourtant, elle prit une allure normale en assurant :

"Rien de spécial."

"Tant mieux ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider dans ma dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie, alors !"

Elle soupira. Ron avait le don pour modifier ses pensées. Par "aider", il voulait dire "faire", or, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

"Non, je vais aller me coucher."

Sur ce, elle se leva, suivie des yeux par Harry et Ron. Quand elle monta dans les escaliers, elle entendit les deux voix qu'elle connaissait par coeur réciter dans son dos :

"Avant que l'un de vous est la brillante idée pour nous faire tuer. Ou pire, nous faire expulser !"

Elle sourit, et monta les dernières marches.

Quand Hermione posa ses manuels sur la table habituelle, ce soir-là, Drago ne releva même pas le regard. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, alors, elle s'assit sur la chaise et le fixa intensément.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il en soupirant au bout de quelques secondes.

"Ca fait combien de temps?"

"De quoi tu parles, Granger?"

Il posa son livre, et fronça ses sourcils. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et l'interrogea :

"Combien de temps qu'on se parle, dans la bibliothèque, en cachette?"

Drago baissa son regard argenté sur la table et répondit doucement :

"Depuis la 4ème année."

"Deux ans. Donc, ça fait deux ans qu'on se parle normalement, tous les soirs, et qu'on est devenus amis en cachette."

"Oui? Où tu veux en venir?"

"Ca ne te fais pas… Bizarre? De te dire que tu me parles, à moi? La fille que tu insultais en première année et que t'appelais Sang De Bourbe à chaque détour de couloirs?"

Le blond posa une main sur son front et ses yeux, et soupira bruyamment. Elle aurait voulu entrer dans tête, voir ce qu'il en pensait sincèrement, derrière ce masque.

"Je ne sais pas. Je me suis habitué."

La brune, au bout d'une minute de silence, haussa les épaules et sortit son livre. Elle s'était à peine plongée dans les premières lignes que le Serpentard toussota.

Quand elle le regarda, elle remarqua qu'il avait prit une teinte rosée sur les joues, ce qu'il l'attendrit dès l'instant où elle le vit.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il. "Tu veux… arrêter?"

"Loin de moi cette idée."

"Ah, ouf. Parce que… J'aime bien, tu sais… Nos discussions."

Dès cet aveu franchi de ses lèvres, il détourna le regard et se concentra sur ses devoirs.

"Tu peux me faire réciter?"

"Encore, Granger? C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! Dans quelle matière?"

"Potions."

"Pourquoi? On s'en fout, Slughorn demande jamais rien."

"Surveille ton language. Et… S'il te plaît. Pour me sentir mieux."

"Bon… Passe tes notes."

Hermione lui tendit les nombreuses feuilles de parchemin qu'il tenta de remettre en ordre avec une mine exaspérée. Puis, il lui demanda d'une voix étrangement rauque :

"Quelle potion donne une chance à celui qui la boit?"

"La Felix Felicis. Dès qu'une goutte entre en contact avec la bouche de son buveur, une chance inouïe le poursuit tout au long de sa journée. Ses effets secondaires sont le rire continu et un sourire quasi-total. Elle est interdite lors des évènements sportifs sorciers, ou d'un examen… Drago, t'es là?"

"Je comprends pourquoi Weasley et Potter ne te font jamais réciter. Une question et t'es déjà partie !"

"Oh, pardon." s'excusa Hermione en rougissant.

"Bah non, t'excuses pas, ça prouve que tu es intelligente." grogna le garçon.

"Olala, mais que de compliments, je suis flattée !"

"Prends pas trop la confiance non plus, Granger."

Quand il répliqua cette dernière phrase, Drago sourit. Mais pas de ce sourire presque méchant, retroussé d'un côté et clairement provocateur. Il souriait pour de vrai, dévoilant ses fossettes enfantines et ses dents blanches, faisant ressortir la clarté de ses yeux et sa peau laiteuse. C'était cette tête qu'Hermione préférait, et lorsque, par un heureux hasard, elle pouvait la voir, elle en profitait.

"J'dois y aller, Granger. Passe une bonne nuit."

Et il se leva, sans attendre de réponse, comme à son habitude. Il redressa son col de chemise noire, attrapa sa malette de la même couleur et s'éclipsa, laissant Hermione seule avec ses réflexions.

Elle resta là encore une heure, mais la concentration n'était pas à son apogée. Elle se remémorait l'ancien Drago, celui de troisième année. Tout avait changé ! Son style vestimentaire, sa manière de parler, de se comporter. Elle savait que ses idées sur le sang n'étaient plus les mêmes, qu'il se rendait compte à quel point c'était stupide. Evidemment, il faisait toujours semblant devant sa famille, mais devant Hermione, il était complètement différent. Et cela la perturbait au plus haut point.

Énervée de ne pas avoir terminé ses révisions, elle regagna d'un pas pressé son dortoir.

"Bonjour, Granger."

Hermione posa brutalement ses livres contre la table, produisant un son abominable, qui se répercuta dans les murs de la bibliothèque. Drago sursauta, et une fois remis, prit son visage sévère :

"Mais t'es sérieuse ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?"

"Il me prend que j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce mystère !"

"Ce mystère ? Quel mystère ?"

"TON mystère ! Tous les jours, je me casse la tête à essayer de trouver pourquoi tu es énervé, si tu es heureux, si tu t'ennuies. J'en ai marre de ce masque permanent ! Celui qui m'empêche de voir ce que tu ressens réellement !"

"Pourquoi je te ferai voir ce que je ressens réellement? Personne ne l'a jamais vu."

"Parce qu'on est amis?"

Un petit silence accompagna cette phrase, où Drago baissa les yeux. Aussitôt, les yeux avant enragés d'Hermione se transformèrent petit à petit, et quelques larmes vint se ficher entre ses deux paupières.

"Tu ne le penses pas?"

"C'est pas ça, c'est que…"

"Non, pardon. Je ne l'avais pas compris de cette manière."

Et sans prendre la peine de reprendre ses manuels, Hermione traversa la bibliothèque en courant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle y avait cru ! Elle avait sincèrement pensé que Drago Malefoy était devenu son ami. Qu'ils avaient des vrais échanges. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Romione

Hermione se contempla encore une fois dans le miroir de sa petite chambre, à l'abri des regards. Lavande et Parvati étaient parties chez une des filles de Gryffondor pour se préparer, avant le grand bal de ce soir.

Le temps qu'elle enfile sa robe rouge à sequins et dompte ses cheveux pour les rendre lisses, Hermione était en sueur et tremblait de tout son corps.

Comment allait réagir les gens quand ils la verra, bras dessus bras dessous avec Krum? Le plus grand joueur de Quidditch de sa génération, avec la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de rien du tout?

Et quelle serait la réaction de Ron? Après tout, il l'avait invité, lui aussi. Un peu tard, certes, mais maintenant, elle aurait préféré qu'il s'agisse de lui, comme cavalier.

Ou Harry. Mais, surtout Ron…

Anxieuse, elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait de la Salle Commune. Heureusement, elle était vide à cette heure-ci, s'étant préparée bien trop vite par rapport aux autres. Elle traîna aléatoirement dans la petite pièce chaleureuse, se rapprocha du feu et épongea son front.

Elle stressait énormément. De plus, c'était leur couple qui devait débuter le bal, étant donné qu'il l'une des 4 personnes choisies par la Coupe De Feu.

Hermione décida de se rendre -en avance-, au rendez-vous, convenu par Krum. La veille, il lui avait demandé de se rendre devant la Salle Commune des Serdaigle avant d'aller à la Grande Salle, pour se voir un peu avant.

Elle se souvint de son véritable premier baiser… Hier, le joueur s'était doucement rapprochée d'elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor. Elle avait eût peur, peur de ne pas s'y être pris de la bonne manière, mais pourtant, le grand brun lui avait rendu un énorme sourire.

Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand elle traversa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle avança doucement dans les couloirs froids, rencontrant au passage des regards étonnés. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'Hermione Granger, la Sang-De-Bourbe accro aux études se ferait belle pour un pauvre bal futile?

Ils devaient être persuadés qu'elle danserait avec Harry, vue sa proximité avec ce dernier. Pourtant, la brune n'avait jamais ressenti quoique ce soit pour le Survivant. Elle le considérait plus comme un frère, un ami, une personne sur qui elle pourra toujours compter.

Ron… C'était différent. En première année, elle l'avait d'abord détesté, lui avait montré des complexes qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé auparavant. Puis, ils s'étaient doucement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, pour créer une véritable harmonie.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, du haut de sa 4ème année à Poudlard, Hermione se posait des questions. Ron n'était pas un frère pour elle. Un ami, peut-être, mais elle ne ressentait absolument pas la même chose à son égard que pour Harry.

Elle soupira, complètement perdue dans ses sentiments emmêlés. Et pour couronner le tout, elle devait danser avec la star du pays sorcier. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté?

Viktor était gentil, adorable même. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était belle, chose que personne ne lui avait dite avant, mis à part sa famille. Il la regardait, presque amoureusement, ce qui faisait rougir la jeune femme. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, juste.. Attirée.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et s'appuya sur une colonne de pierre, glaciale, pour diminuer son stress contagieux. Elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour se calmer, et remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place dans sa coiffure compliquée.

Puis, elle inspira brutalement et se retourna pour faire face à l'entrée des Serdaigle.

Elle s'approcha un peu, tentant de retrouver Krum dans le couloir désert. Elle regarda sa montre moldue, et constata qu'elle était à l'heure.

Il lui avait dit 19h45, pourtant, il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle hocha distraitement les épaules et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas brefs et bruyants retentirent dans les escaliers. Hermione se rapprocha, reconnaissant la démarche gauche de son cavalier.

Sauf qu'elle reconnut également des petits pas, presque aériens, au même moment. Était-il avec une fille?

Quand il monta la dernière marche de l'escalier, Hermione se plaqua contre un mur, pour ne pas qu'il l'apperçoive. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, mais elle se sentait obligée de le faire. Elle ne voulait pas se faire regardée par une autre fille, les yeux teintés de jalousie et sa beauté grandement supérieure à la sienne. Elle était déjà assez anxieuse comme ça, elle n'avait aucunement envie de devoir affronter ce regard.

Elle risqua un regard derrière elle et comprit qu'elle avait raison. Krum, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, tenait la main d'une autre fille. Une de Beaux-Bâtons, et à en voir ses longs cheveux blonds tressés et ses yeux amande, il était clair qu'elle avait des origines vélanes.

Ce n'était pas Fleur, l'autre fille conviée au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, mais une autre, celle qui avait pleuré dans la Grande Salle quand Dumbledore avait appelé sa camarade. Hermione la reconnaissait, désormais, grâce au sourire ravageur qu'elle avait tendance à faire en provenance des garçons, et particulièrement Ron.

"Mia?"

"Oui, Viktor?"

Les yeux de la jeune femme blonde brillaient, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Hermione jeta un regard outré vers son cavalier. Il n'allait pas la draguer, alors qu'il allait danser avec une autre quelques minutes plus tard?

"Je suis désolé, ma cavalièrrre va bientôt arrrriver, et je dois impérrrativement…"

"Mais non, tu n'as pas d'obligation. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ici. Je suis sûre que ta cavalière a déjà trouvé un autre garçon pour danser."

Les yeux d'Hermione se perlèrent de larmes salées. Elle s'était préparée pendant une heure, avait stressé, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pour se faire éjectée de la sorte? Elle voulut sortir de sa cachette, mais ses pieds étaient comme enfoncés dans le sol.

Hermione pensa à jeter un sort, mais sa baguette était sur sa table de nuit, à quelques étages au dessus d'elle. Elle étouffa un juron et se reconcentra sur la conversation sous ses yeux :

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais, Viktor." répliqua la française avec un sourire malicieux. "Tu n'es pas obligé de danser avec moi."

Puis, elle fit une moue attristée, jouée avec une comédie presque malsaine :

"Mais ça me rendrait si triste.."

Elle battit des cils, et Krum sembla un instant aspiré par son charme. Puis, il dit d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude :

"Et bien, si mademoiselle le veut bien... "

Il se pencha vers la blonde, qui ferma les yeux. Il l'embrassa de la même manière qu'Hermione, et comme sûrement, beaucoup d'autres filles.

La Gryffondor contempla ce tableau, figée. Les larmes coulaient à présent complètement sur ses joues, son maquillage emporté par le sillon de sa tristesse.

Elle ne put en voir davantage. Avec peine, elle décampa de sa cachette et courut vers la Tour des Gryffondors.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que Krum ne l'avait même pas remarquée.

La jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à passer de nouveau le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle était comme stupéfixiée, n'arrivant pas à se convaincre que ce qu'elle voulait voir était vrai.

Hermione s'était faite bernée de la pire manière possible. Elle avait donné son premier baiser à un garçon qui ne le méritait pas. Il l'avait embrassé, puis une autre, puis une autre.

Qu'est ce qu'elle espérait? Qu'un homme si célèbre et adoré par toutes les filles de son âge ne verrait qu'elle? La pauvre fille, qui passait son temps le nez dans ses bouquins? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait une grosse douleur au coeur, trompée par le seul garçon en qui elle avait sût dépasser un stade.

Elle traversa le couloir sombre et s'assit à même le sol, la tête posée sur le mur, les yeux dans le vide.

Sa robe lui semblait si superficielle, désormais. Elle qui représentait le plus la rationalité, elle s'était faite manipulée par un garçon. Était tombée dans les rouages de la connerie masculine.

Elle soupira, et entendit au loin les pas des filles qui se rendaient dans la Grande Salle. Des cris, des fous rires, des hauts talons contre le plancher.

D'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Hermione pensa un instant à écrire à sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se lever. Ni même d'esquisser le moindre geste, encore trop blessée par Krum. Était-il en train de la chercher? Ou avait prit l'autre cruche comme cavalière, à présent?

Les larmes roulaient toujours, lui piquant sévèrement ses yeux rougis.

Elle était bien, comme ça, allongée à moitié sur le mur. Sa robe remontait le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant sa peau contre le sol glacé, lui donnant d'agréables frissons.

Elle ferma lentement les yeux, bercée par les centaines de pieds qui claquaient contre le sol de Poudlard, et tomba dans le sommeil.

"'Mione, 'Mione, je t'en supplie… Réveille-toi…"

La concernée entendait une petite voix, à sa gauche, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Une terrible migraine cognait contre ses tempes, et des centaines de petits points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux clos.

"'Mione, s'il te plaît… Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Ou j'appelle Mme. Pomfresh, et tu devras t'expliquer sur les raisons pour lesquelles tu te trouvais dans un putain de couloir toute seule !"

"... Ron?"

Le silence lui répondit, comme si le garçon était trop choqué pour répondre. Depuis combien de temps l'appelait-il? Le Bal avait il déjà commencé? Et… Où se trouvait-elle?

"Hermione? Hermione !"

La brune ouvrit franchement les yeux et vit un visage familier à quelques centimètres d'elle, ce qui eût le don de la calmer automatiquement. Elle ébaucha même un sourire, mais les sourcils de Ron étaient toujours aussi froncés.

"Je suis… Où?"

"Dans le dortoir d'Harry et moi."

Cette fois, le coeur d'Hermione loupa un battement quand elle se rappela qu'ils cohabitaient avec 3 autres garçons. Elle eût un sursaut et tenta de placer la couverture qui était sur elle pour cacher ses jambes nues.

Ron surprit son geste et lui attrapa doucement le bras.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas 'Mione, on est seuls. Ils sont partis au Bal."

Elle hocha la tête, et, sous la pression, explosa en sanglots.

Ses yeux étaient si embués de larmes qu'elle ne pût voir le visage de Ron se fendre d'une mimique inquiète. Elle essuya ses joues et roula en boule sur le côté, honteuse de perdre aussi vite le contrôle d'elle-même.

"Hermione, chut, calme-toi… Arrête de pleurer, je suis là, maintenant."

La Gryffondor fut surprise par ces attentions. Ron, qui aimait l'ironie et manquait cruellement de tact, la rassurait mieux que n'importe qui. Il lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux brune qui s'était collée à sa joue, en douceur, et Hermione se surprit à adorer ce geste.

Elle respira à grandes goulées et chassa les dernières larmes qui restaient sur sa peau. En évitant le regard du rouquin, elle s'allongea à ses côtés et contempla le plafond avec nostalgie.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui, selon sa respiration, avait parue interminable pour Ron, il demanda d'une voix beaucoup plus basse :

"Je sais qu'il est tôt et que tu viens de te réveiller, mais je n'arrête pas de me demander… Ce qu'il s'est passé."

Hermione pensa à répondre vaguement, mais après tout, il l'avait aidée, non? Elle lui devait des explications, même si ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

"Pour ça, il faudrait que je te dise le nom de mon cavalier."

"Et bien, vas-y?"

Hermione se redressa légèrement et planta son regard chocolat dans celui, turquoise, de son ami :

"Promets moi que tu ne vas pas t'énerver."

Le Weasley sembla hésiter, puis, décréta :

"Dis-moi. Tant que c'est pas Malefoy…"

La brune prit une grande respiration et dit d'une voix qu'elle se voulait claire :

"Krum. Viktor Krum."

Un petit silence engloutit les deux jeunes, puis…

"QUOI ?! Krum ? Krum ! Mais, mais c'est pas possible !"

"Tu as dis que tu ne t'énerverais pas…"

"Je me m'énerve pas, je suis simplement… Choqué. Pas que tu ne le mérites pas, évidemment que non, mais… Pourquoi, lui?"

"Disons que quand il m'a demandé, je pensais qu'il serait le seul à le faire. Donc, j'ai accepté."

"Mais, je t'ai demandé, moi."

Elle fut surprise de voir que, le temps d'une seconde, les yeux de Ron se voilèrent de tristesse, avant de retrouver leur consistance habituelle.

"Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est parce que j'étais la seule fille que tu croyais disponible à ce moment-là."

"Non, pas du tout…"

Quand ils s'échangèrent un regard, un vexé, et un penaud, ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

Puis, quand ils eurent retrouvé leur calme, Hermione dit d'une voix douce :

"Krum m'avait donné rendez-vous devant la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Quand je suis arrivée, il n'était pas encore là, donc j'ai attendu. Il a finit par arriver."

La Gryffondor baissa les yeux pour continuer son récit, de lourds sanglots dans la voix :

"Il est arrivé. Avec une fille, de Beaux-Bâtons, une certaine Mia. Je me suis cachée, j'avais pas envie de lui parler, j'étais déjà suffisamment stressée. Ils ont parlé, elle lui a demandé s'il pouvait changer de partenaire au dernier moment. Puis, ils se sont… embrassés. Devant moi."

Ron regarda, bouche-bée, la brune, qui tentait de retenir ses larmes. Elle continua, avec un petit sourire triste :

"Il est peut-être fort en Quidditch, mais pas avec les filles. Du moins, pas pour les garder."

"Oh, non… Je suis désolé, Hermione. Vraiment."

Elle détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent sur ses épaules et enleva les dernières traces de maquillage sur ses joues. Désormais, ce n'était plus la trahison qui faisait battre irrégulièrement son coeur, c'était la colère, pure.

"Et puis, tu sais quoi? Le pire, c'est qu'il l'a embrassé de la même manière que moi. Exactement pareil. Ça me rend folle, comment on peut tromper quelqu'un de la sorte sans se sentir coupable?"

"Attends, attends.. Il t'as embrassé?"

"Euh, oui, pourquoi?"

Le visage de Ron prit une teinte rouge pivoine, et ses yeux bleus normalement doux, lançaient des éclairs :

"Quand?" siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"Hier."

Le rouquin se leva, propulsant la couverture à l'autre bout du lit en levant le poing en l'air :

"OH MERLIN ! Je vais aller lui éclater la gueule à ce misérable petit, petit… Fumier !"

Il esquissa un geste vers la porte mais se stoppa en voyant Hermione, allongée dans son lit.

Avec un soupir, il se rassit à côté d'elle et lâcha un soupir empli de haine :

"Comment peut-on briser le coeur d'une fille comme toi? Gentille, et belle, et intelligente?"

Le coeur d'Hermione reprenait sa course folle tandis qu'elle jetait des regards timides vers le garçon à côté d'elle. Il ne paraissait pas gêné d'avoir dit ça, toujours soumis à l'injustice qui le révoltait.

Le silence, de nouveau, se propagea dans la petite pièce. De loin, ils entendaient la musique de la Grande Salle, diminuée par l'épaisseur des murs.

"Et, comment tu t'es retrouvée dans ce couloir, à moitié nue?"

Il fixa d'un oeil mauvais sa robe qui avait définitivement bien trop remontée le long de ses jambes. En rougissant, elle la remit en place et lui répondit :

"J'ai couru, et j'avais pas le courage de remonter dans la Salle Commune… J'avais peur que les gens me jugent. Je me suis assise et je suppose que je me suis endormie."

Ron soupira et détacha son regard de la robe d'Hermione pour regarder le haut de son lit à baldaquin, partagé entre la colère et le soulagement.

"A toi, maintenant." lança-t-elle, soulagée d'avoir vidé son sac.

"De?"

"Je n'ai aucun souvenir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite."

"Oh. Et bien, avec Harry, on est descendus dans la Grande Salle pour aller te voir. Quand on a vu que tu n'y étais pas, on a toute suite compris que tu avais un problème. On est remontés pour te chercher, et c'est là qu'on a vu l'attroupement autour de toi… Harry était furieux. Il a chassé tout le monde en hurlant, et moi, je t'ai prise dans mes bras pour te mettre ici."

Hermione, au début scandalisée par le fait que beaucoup de gens l'aient vu, se sentit touchée par le geste du rouquin.

"Tu étais complètement endormie pendant environ 30 min, si bien qu'Harry a cru que tu étais tombée dans le coma. A 20h30, McGonagall lui a ordonné de venir ouvrir le Bal, et je lui ai demandé de dire à ma cavalière que j'étais malade. Il est parti. Il était très inquiet, 'Mione, on étais tous inquiets pour toi."

"Merci beaucoup."

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en souriant :

"C'est normal. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Hermione, il est de mon devoir de te protéger."

"Arrête de te prendre pour mon père !" rit-elle.

Ron, amusé, prit un oreiller à sa droite et le lança en plein dans le visage de la brune. Cette dernière explosa de rire et courut jusqu'au lit d'Harry, gênée par sa robe, désormais inutile, pour en attraper un autre. Elle jeta le coussin sur le bras de Ron, mais il l'évita d'un simple geste. Il lui tira la langue, et s'ensuivit une longue bataille d'oreillers.

A la fin, quand des centaines de plumes volaient en tous sens dans la petite chambre de Ron, Hermione dût s'allonger pour calmer son rire. Son visage était rouge, elle avait dû mal à respirer, ses yeux étaient empreints de larmes de joie, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Au contraire, elle trouvait cette situation si drôle qu'elle en oubliait quelques minutes cette Mia, avec son cavalier.

Elle regarda Ron tenter de calmer son fou rire, debout, au centre de la pièce. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur son front en des mèches éparpillées, reflétées par la lumière. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur, brillants de larmes. Sa bouche était ouverte, charnue à souhait, et il riait en aspirant l'air à grandes goulées, en se tenant les côtes avec l'oreiller.

En voyant son meilleur ami de la sorte, elle comprit que Krum n'était pas son cavalier. C'était lui, Ron. Ça a toujours été lui, celui à qui elle pensait en secret. Celui qui lui manquait pendant les vacances d'été. Celui qui la faisait sauter de joie quand elle voyait son écriture minuscule sur le parchemin usé, entre les serres de son hibou. Celui qui la faisait rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Celui qui réussissait à la calmer en une fraction de seconde.

Elle sembla sourire, en se faisant intérieurement cette révélation. Son rire s'était calmé, elle était désormais assise dans le lit du rouquin, l'oreiller pendu au bout de son bras. Il la regarda, longtemps, et doucement, il cessa de rire.

Il dût comprendre ses pensées, car il s'avança tendrement vers elle. Avant de l'embrasser, il lâcha son coussin qui tomba sur le sol.

Ron lui encercla la nuque de sa main, pour la prendre encore plus dans ses bras. Elle s'allongea dans le lit, cédant au baiser. Il était doux. Comparé à Krum, son baiser était 100 fois plus expressif, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer ses sentiments à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Hermione ferma les yeux, savourant l'odeur de cannelle qui se dégageait des vêtements de Ron et qu'elle n'avait jamais senti aussi bien. Il caressait ses cheveux, tout en attrapant ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il embrassait si bien que, un instant, Hermione voulut soupirer d'aise.

Il détacha sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme, rompant ainsi leur baiser. La brune ouvrit difficilement les yeux, de peur qu'il regrette son geste. Elle n'était pas prête pour subir un énième refus, il était impossible pour elle de concevoir l'idée même que le rouquin la rejette, aussi sèchement que Viktor.

Mais à la place du regret, ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux du Weasley fut comme un éléctro-choc. L'amour. Il la regardait, de haut en bas, ses cheveux, son cou, son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux, ses bras. Et quand elle croisa son regard, chaud, elle comprit qu'ils ressentaient tout deux la même chose.

Alors, elle lui empoigna le cou et le rapprocha d'elle, pour sentir encore une fois les lèvres du rouquin.

"Les enfants, le Poudlard Express va partir ! Dépêchez-vous !"

Hermione, complètement paniquée comme à chaque rentrée, sortit précipitamment de la maison pour vérifier que Ron avait bien démarré la voiture. En effet, elle le trouva là, devant le petit portail, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Ouais, on arrive Mam's !"

Hugo déboula dans le salon, son manteau à moitié mit et son énorme valise traînant avec lenteur derrière lui. Rose, plus âgée, arriva quelques secondes plus tard, les sourcils arqués :

"Tu te dépêches, Hugo? Ou tu crois que c'est Orange qui va porter ta valise?"

La jeune femme désigna la chouette d'Hugo, sagement assise dans sa cage qui bougeait au rythme de ses pas.

"Oh, ça va ! T'as qu'à la porter, ma valise, elle pèse 6 tonnes !"

"Bon, ça suffit, vous deux." asséna Hermione en prenant la valise de son fils. "Entrez dans la voiture, papa vous attend."

Ils coururent vers la Ford Angelina, entièrement réparée. La peinture bleue était toujours écaillée à certains endroits, mais elle était beaucoup plus élégante que quand elle était à l'état sauvage, dans la Forêt Interdite.

Les deux enfants entrèrent dans la petite voiture, tandis qu'Hermione hissait la valise avec peine dans le coffre. Aussitôt, et en bon gentleman, Ron sortit de l'habitacle pour aller aider sa femme.

Il mit l'énorme malle d'Hugo dans le coffre sans aucune peine, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et, en fait, c'était parfaitement le cas.

Enfin, le couple ferma la porte bleue ciel et se regardèrent quelques instants, puis s'embrassèrent brièvement. Hermione ne pourrait jamais se lasser des baisers de son mari. Après plus de 20 ans d'amour, ils étaient toujours aussi doux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils virent à travers le pare-brise de la banquette arrière qu'Hugo les regardaient, une grimace de dégoût ancrée dans ses traits enfantins. Ron lui tira la langue et il éclata de rire, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Enfin, la petite famille entra dans la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers la gare de King's Cross. Pendant tout le trajet, Hermione veilla à respirer doucement, pour évacuer le stress. Il leur restait une heure et demie devant eux, pourtant, elle imaginait déjà que ses deux enfants ratent le Poudlard Express. Pour la première rentrée d'Hugo, ça aurait été catastrophique.

"'Mione, détends-toi, ça va aller." dit calmement Ron, derrière le volant.

"Papa?" demanda Rose, un chewing-gum moldu dans sa bouche. "Pourquoi t'appelles maman 'Mione?"

Ron jeta un regard malicieux à sa femme, qui répondit avec un petit rire.

"C'est une longue histoire…" débuta Ron, rieur.

"C'est à cause d'un grand joueur de Quidditch professionnel…" continua Hermione.

"... Qui a brisé le coeur de quelqu'un, un soir…"

"... Et d'un garçon qui a réussi à le réparer."

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sous les visages ébahis de leurs enfants. Hugo se pencha vers sa soeur, et chuchota :

"Tu comprends ce qu'ils veulent dire, toi?"

"Absolument pas !" répondit Rose, perdue dans ses pensées.


End file.
